


O kouzelných botách

by Rapidez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Slash, Translation
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapidez/pseuds/Rapidez
Summary: CZ překlad. Draco vyrábí boty. Tedy, rozhodně by je vyráběl, kdyby se ovšem nezačaly vyrábět samy. Což je, pravda, poněkud zvláštní, když se nad tím tak Draco zamyslí.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	O kouzelných botách

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Shoemaker and the Elves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/639566) by [ICMezzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICMezzo/pseuds/ICMezzo). 



> Povídku si v originále můžete přečíst [**ZDE**](http://www.ocht.hdhols.com/for_hdwriter.html) či [**ZDE**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/639566) anebo si ji poslechnout [**TADY**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075000).
> 
> Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má [**ICMezzo**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICMezzo), která před lety dala [**Rapidez**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapidez) svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv však Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

**»»««**

Draco sklopil zrak ke svým rukám.

Ani měkké světlo svíček nedokázalo zamaskovat, jak moc se změnily. Jeho prsty pohubly a zhrubly.

Ostatně, celý Draco byl nyní takový.

Povzdechnul by si, ale nebyl si jist, zda si může něco takového _dovolit_.

Pozvednul nůž a znovu se pustil do práce. Zůstal shrbený nad ponkem málem až do kuropění, kdy už mu víčka padala únavou a hlava mu nad kůží klimbala. Teprve tehdy odložil nářadí stranou. Materiál, jehož zásoby se neustále jen tenčily a tenčily, uklidil na místo a šel si připravit postel ke spánku.

Ještě těsně před tím, než konečně vklouznul pod přikrývku, zkontroloval ochranná kouzla na svém domově. Byl to zvyk, který měl spíše zajistit ochranu těm několika málo věcem, které Dracovi patřily, než Dracovi samotnému. Inu, alespoň že ony temné dny plné strachu o vlastní život již pominuly.

Období bezprostředně po válce představovalo bezprecedentní muka – Dracovi ty dny ulpěly v paměti jako moře rozsudků, vyhošťování, reparací a odškodňování, věcných ztrát a bezprostředních hrozeb. To vše přicházelo v trýznivých vlnách, které se o něj neúnavně tříštily, bezustání kolem něj vířily, dopadaly na něj znovu a znovu ve snaze ho utopit.

Draco si uvědomoval, že snadnější by bývalo, kdyby jim to dovolil. Mnozí podlehli. Ale ne tak Draco. Draco nikoliv. Byl přeci Malfoy. Pro ostatní to dnes již nic neznamenalo, ale jemu to stačilo k tomu, aby se každé ráno přiměl vstát z postele. A krom toho? Nuže, živobytí nebylo zrovna laciné a Dracovi byl každý svrček drahý.

Draco se ne a ne dostat přes samotnou hranici přežití. Zákazníci nechodili. Nic nedbali překrásné řemeslné práce a raději dál lpěli na staré zášti. Ba i ta hrstka, která se odvážila překročit práh Dracova malého krámku, zřídka byla ochotna zaplatit víc než to, co stěží vystačilo na pokrytí nákladů na surové materiály. Handrkovali se s ním, neboť věděli, že za jeho dobře nacvičeným klidným přístupem se krčí zoufalství.

Jednoho dne mu třeba odpustí. U ďasa, stačilo by mu, pokud by dokázali zapomenout, jen kdyby to znamenalo dost galeonů k tomu, aby svůj žaludek mohl na konci každého dne umlčet o trošinku větší večeří.

Draco vklouznul pod deku a zamumlal zahřívací kouzlo následované rychlým _Nox!_. Se švihnutím zápěstí se pokoj ponořil do tmy. Draco se snažil ignorovat neurčitý pocit prázdnoty ve svém břiše.

Alespoň kouzla byla zadarmo, za to byl Draco vděčný.

**»»««**

S obezřetným optimismem Draco koutkem oka sledoval, jak Hannah Abbottová pozvedává jednu elegantní kozačku blíž ke světlu, jak prozkoumává stehování na kterém Draco dřel několik předchozích odpolední. Věděl, že botky byly perfektní.

Ona přesto ohrnula nos, položila kozačku zpátky a zamířila si to ven z obchodu.

Srdce mu pokleslo. _Potřeboval_ něco prodat.

Zvonek nade dveřmi zvesela zacinkal, když při odchodu otevřela. Ten rozverný tón ostře kontrastoval s Dracovou sklíčeností.

„Ledaže...“ Hannah u dveří zaváhala a pohlédla zpět ke kozačkám.

Draco se nahrbil. Věděl, co bude následovat. I tak na tváři vykouzlil trpělivý úsměv. „Mohu nějak pomoci?“

„Já jen že ta práce není odvedena tak dobře, jak bych čekala od kozaček za takovou cenu.“

„Vskutku?“ Draco přikoval oči k podlaze, aby nepodlehnul pokušení názorně jí předvést její zjevnou neschopnost posoudit dobrou kvalitu tím, že by poukázal na lajdácké lemování její róby. Hannah vkročila nazpět do obchodu. Dobré znamení.

„Ano. A taky původ kůže mi přijde takový pofiderní. Jak si mohu být jistá, že ta bestie byla chována etickým způsobem?“

Nu ovšem, uštěpačná poznámka na morálnost. Nic nového pod sluncem. Zákazníci byli jeden jako druhý; bývalý smrtijed bude přeci vždy kráčet tou nelidskou stezkou, na kterou byl jako malý přiveden.

„Mohu vás ujistit, slečno Abbottová, že draci měli volnost–“

„Drak?“ Hannah si odfrkla.

Draco zapudil nutkání podat jí kapesník. „Ano. Peruvijský zmijozubý.“

Nebasa, ta ženská ani nepoznala dračí kůži, natož potom tu nejjemnější kůži peruvijského zmijozubého, jakou byl schopen sehnat. Ani si ty kozačky nezasloužila. Nicméně Draco byl hladový a od rána neměl nic než šálek slabého čaje. Pokud si nechtěl pochutnat na odřezcích kůže zmijozubého, musil s Hannah vyjednávat.

Podezřívavě si ho přeměřila. „Ty kozačky jsou purpurové. Zmijozubí nejsou jako purpur.“

„Ne,“ přitakal jí, „to nejsou. Naštěstí my kouzelníci máme k dispozici velice účinnou pomůcku, které říkáme _čáry_.“

„Nechytrač, Malfoy.“

„Přirozeně, omlouvám se, slečno Abbottová–“

„Dám za ně dvacet galeonů,“ oznámila mu.

Draco se div nezajíknul. To nestačilo ani na zaplacení kůže. „A za tu levou botu?“

Hannah se s nelibostí opět obrátila ke dveřím.

„Počkejte, počkejte,“ řekl Draco. „Dám vám je za třicet.“ Bylo to stále málo, za tu cenu se sotva udrží při životě. Byl to jen jediný galeon víc, než co ho stál materiál. Draco však věděl, že z ní nedostane ani o srpeček více.

Na chvíli se mu zadívala do očí. „Budu o tom přemýšlet,“ prohlásila nakonec chladným tónem a Draco věděl, že o ničem přemýšlet nebude.

Zvonek vesele zacinkal, když za sebou rázně zavřela dveře.

Drco se vrátil ke svému ponku a opanoval se před nutkáním složit hlavu do dlaní. Musil se snažit dál.

Nějak.

**»»««**

O tři dny později mu došla kůže.

Bylo již pozdě, dávno po setmění. Přesně jedna z těch hodin, kdy ani jeho pilné ruce nedokázaly udržet myšlenky na uzdě. V obavách mu vířily hlavou a snovaly temný strach.

Vyříznul ze zbytku kůže na poslední boty; tentokrát nic přepychového. Neměl ani dost zbytků na výrobu pěkného páru bot na podpatku, ale mohl vyšetřit alespoň na poslední pár pánských oxfordek. Precizně udělané, jak vždy, a klasické, jen ne nijak noblesní. Víc neměl z čeho.

Sotva byl s houževnatou kůží ukrajinského železobřicháče hotov, pohled mu zavadil o hodiny na zdi. Rozhodl se, že si zbytek práce – všechno to stehování a natahování a tvarování bot – nechá na zítřek. Alespoň mu něco zažene myšlenky od prázdna v žaludku.

Odložil kůži i nářadí stranou a rozhlédnul se po své dílně. V mihotavém světle svíčky viděl spoře, ale funkčně zařízený pokoj. Ale všechno to patřilo jemu, veškeré nástroje, které si pořídil za tvrdě vydřené svrčky anebo které si sám pracně vyrobil metodou pokusu a omylu. Draco se všemu naučil sám. Tedy okrem jednoho týdne, kdy se přiučil umění u ševcovského mistra. To byly taky draze placené lekce. Krom toho týdne však nebyl nikdo, kdo by mu pomáhal. Ovšem také to znamenalo, že nebyl nikdo, kdo by jej přiučil fušerství či lenosti. A také se Draco nemusil zpovídat nikomu jinému, než sám sobě.

To byla hluboce uklidňující myšlenka. Hluboce uklidňující byla též představa, jak jeho unavená hlava konečně spočine na polštáři. Spokojen, že vše bylo na svém místě, ještě jednou překontroloval ochranná kouzla. Přední část obchodu, jeho malá dílna i zadní pokoje, ve kterých žil – všechno bylo zabezpečeno.

Vlezl si tedy do postele a kouzlem zhasnul světla. Hůlku si strčil pod polštář, ruku pod hlavu a peřinu si přitáhnul až k bradě.

„Nu, dobrou noc,“ zašeptal do tmy před tím, než zavřel oči a usnul svým obvyklým tvrdým spánkem.

**»»««**

Z druhého konce místnosti Draco zíral na svůj ponk. Když rozpoznal plný rozsah svého šílenství, svraštil obočí. Nemohlo to být nic jiného, než šílenství.

„Tak. Draco Malfoy,“ řekl si pro sebe, „ty ses už dočista pomátnul.“

Ba opravdu. Když odcházel do postele, ležela kůže přesně tady tu na ponku, kam kůži pokaždé odkládal. Ale nikdy před tím se mu ještě nestalo, aby se probudil a místo kůže našel pár hotových bot.

Možná, že trpěl poruchou paměti a zapomněl celý den. Ano, mezi úterý a středu se jisto jistě vtěsnal nějaký záhadný den, ve kterém Draco vyrobil pánské botky, které teď ležely před ním.

Nebo že by je vyrobil ze spaní? Draco si často říkal, že by to zvládnul i ze spaní, když jeho prsty pilně plnily důvěrně známé úkony.

Dost možná, že ty boty včera večer přeci jen dokončil a jen na to pro samé vyčerpání zapomněl. Ovšem, tak tomu musilo být, ujišťoval se Draco, ačkoliv si popravdě nic takového nepamatoval.

„Ale potom,“ řekl chladnému rannímu vzduchu, „proč bych je nastehoval takto?“ Usrkával čaj a namísto pálení na jazyku se důkladně soustředil na ten pozoruhodný pár oxfordek.

Na první pohled to skutečně vypadalo jako jeho vlastní práce – špička boty příznačně zpracovaná, tužinka rafinovaná a elegantní. Klasické oxfordky. Kvalita se rovněž nedala upřít, obstála by před Dracovými vysokými nároky. Ale jakmile si vzal jednu botu do ruky, rozdíl ihned poznal. Patěnku místo ozdobného děrování zdobila plná ciráda, což vůbec nebyl Dracův styl.

Znovu botu položil a hleděl na ten pár vetřelecké obuvi, který mu narušil jeho pečlivou rutinu. Nebyl si vůbec jist, co si o tom má myslet. Nebyl s to odtrhnout oči od černé kůže, kterou zjevně vytvarovaly zručné prstíky, které však nebyly jeho.

Nuže dobrá. Vlastní ruce měl unavené, a tak nechal ty umíněné oxfordky být. Vzal je, odnesl je do prodejny a vložil je do výlohy, kolemjdoucím hezky na oči. Možná se najde nějaký pošetilec, co bude preferovat plnou cirádu, ušklíbnul se. Ostatně, vždycky se našli nějací filištíni.

Poté, co je umně vystavil ve výloze, poodstoupil, aby se jim mohl obdivovat a kroutit hlavou nad tím nevysvětlitelným ránem. „Čaj,“ pomyslil si. „Potřebuji víc čaje.“

**»»««**

Draco tušil, že bude zhruba k polednímu, když se k výloze jeho krámku přitiskl známý blesk.

Co hůř, majitel onoho blesku si to hned poté namířil rovnou dovnitř.

„Pottere,“ ušklíbnul se Draco. Potter sice mohl být potenciální zákazník, ale Dracův den začal už tak dosti divně a bylo prostě uklidňující držet se zaběhnutých kolejí.

„Malfoy,“ kývnul Potter na pozdrav a popostrčil i brýle ke kořeni nosu. „Můžu si zkusit tyhle boty?“ Pozvednul jednu z těch prazvláštních oxfordek.

Draco okamžitě pojal podezření. Nikdo si do jeho krámku jen tak nepřišel koupit boty. Lidé chodili, aby se mu mohli vysmívat, to ano. A pokud i navzdory sami sobě odešli s párem bot, bylo to jedině pro to, že ani oni nedokázali popřít vkus a eleganci Dracovy práce. Nu, a taky proto, že Draco byl obvykle tak zoufalý, že přijal prakticky jakoukoliv cenu. Vlastně jediným člověkem, který si do Dracova obchodu chodil opravdu kupovat boty byla–

„McGonagallová mě sem poslala. Říkala, že tvé boty jsou to nejlepší a že zůstávají lesklé a nikdy není potřeba je nahrazovat. A já nesnáším nakupování.“

„Lesk dodává lektvar, Pottere. A samozřejmě, že moje boty jsou to vůbec nejlepší. To se rozumí samo sebou. Dokud je budeš potřebovat nosit, budou vždy v perfektním stavu.“ Draco si totiž nemohl pomoci. Bylo by jednodušší, kdyby prodával boty, co se po chvíli sešlapou, a lidé by si musili stále chodit kupovat nové. Proklínal své zvyklosti pokaždé, když sesílal věčnokouzlo na podrážky ručně vyrobených bot.

Kdy vůbec začal tak dbát na to, aby se věci dělaly správně? Draco tipoval, že to nejspíše byla reakce na všechny ty narážky, že opak je pravdou.

Potter si odkašlal.

Draco mu gestem pokynul k malé polstrované lavici u zdi a kouzlem přivolal své měřičské pomůcky. Ačkoliv šlo jen o hloupého Pottera, odmítnout prodej by ničemu nepomohlo. Vždyť už mu neříkal pane ani jediný odřezek kůže. „Nu dobrá, Pottere, tak se posaď.“

Potter se posadil. Dlužno uznat, že se ošíval jen malinko.

„Máš v plánu si ty své boty sundat ještě dneska?“

„Aha, ehm, pravda.“ Potter vyklouzl ze svých botek a zavrtěl prsty na noze. Draco povytáhnul obočí, když uviděl, jak se Potterův prostředníček prodral ven skrze díru v jeho ponožce. Alespoň, že se Potterovi z bot nelinul žádný zápach, který by Draco musil diskrétně odčarovat, a ten zmíněný prst vypadal patřičně upravený. Potter se   
rozpačitě zasmál. „Cha, ponožky náhodou taky neprodáváš?“

„Ne tak docela, ale když dovolíš – jednoduché látací kouzlo si s tím poradí.“ Draco poklekl k Potterově noze, pozvedl ji a hůlkou se dotknul obnošené ponožky. Během pár vteřin se díra zacelila, jak se na Dracův pokyn nitky společně znovu pevně a úhledně propletly.

Potter zamrkal. Měl opravdu dlouhé a husté řasy. „Díky. To by mě vůbec nenapadlo a to se mi dělají díry v jednom kuse.“

„Máš ta tyto ponožky příliš velkou nohu, to bude tím.“

Potter měl chodidla dlouhá a úzká, se zdravou klenbou. Toho si Draco všimnul okamžitě. Některým mužům zkrátka genetika přála.

„Ponožky se dělají v různých velikostech?“ Potter vypadal pobaveně. „U všech svatých, asi bych měl opravdu nechat Hermionu, aby mě vytáhla na nákupy.“

„Proč nepošleš své domácí skřítky?“ Merline, jak Dracovi chyběli domácí skřítci, kteří by se honili sem a tam, aby stihli tu nekončící a únavnou řadu povinností od vaření a uklízení k opravování věcí a utírání prachu. A jak často vzpomínal na svou domácí skřítku Trilku, kterou měl jako malý chlapec. Ta ho v podstatě vychovala, protože zastala všechny ty úkony, o kterých si Draco myslil, že je obvykle zastávaly matky, pokud ovšem chtěly svou péči projevit. Trilka měla oči laskavé – ačkoliv tedy neobyčejně vyvalené. A moudré, co si tak vzpomínal. Po válce Malfoyovi o všechny své domácí skřítky přišli. Draco předpokládal, že byli nejspíš prodáni tomu, kdo učinil nejvyšší nabídku.

Aniž by čekal na Potterovu odpověď, Draco vytáhl svůj měřící přístroj, opřel si ho o stehno a ukázal na Potterovu nohu. Potter obezřetně položil patu na kovovou část přístroje a Draco ji lehce posunul do vhodnější pozice, přičemž si i přes ponožku nemohl nevšimnout, jak příjemně hřejivé měl Potter nohy.

Vzhlédl k Potterovi, který si kousal ret a když si všimnul, že se na něj Draco dívá, pohled mu opětoval. Dracovi ten pohled přivodil nečekané zašimrání v břiše a v jeho nitru se rozlilo horko. Draco polekaně odvrátil pohled. Ze všech lidí musil takovéto podivné emoce pociťovat zrovna k Potterovi.

Když se znova odvážil se na Pottera podívat, zjistil, že na něj zelená očka ještě stále mrkají a v tu chvíli si Draco bytostně uvědomoval intimitu toho momentu. Klečel před Potterem na kolenou a v klíně držel jeho nohu. Draco ztěžka polknul, v krku nepříjemný knedlík. Po vskutku dlouhé době měl Draco znovu pocit, že snad bude i nervózní.

Draco ucuknul jako opařený, pustil Pottera a vyskočil na nohy. Svižně přešel do zadní části svého obchodu a kapesníčkem si otřel čelo. „Za momentík jsem zpátky,“ vyjíknul a spěšně rozrazil dveře do své dílny.

Srdce mu zběsile tlouklo. U ďasa, co to mělo znamenat? Vždyť to byl jen Potter. Měřil nohy stovkám zákazníků a nikdy se v něm neozvala taková reakce jako dnes s Potterem. Potter byl jeho někdejším nepřítelem, tak co to mělo za důvod? Že by horkost v jeho tvářích způsobilo ponížení z toho, jak svému rivalovi klečel u nohou?

Draco si musil připustit, že tím to nebylo. V minulosti si zadělal na nekonečnou řadu nepřátel, mnoho z nich horších, než přitroublý Potter ze školních lavic. A od toho, co opustili školu, mu Potter nijak nevyhrožoval, ačkoliv mu k tomu Draco zadával záminky. Potter se k němu choval s respektem a v posledních letech k němu byl naprosto zdvořilý – což bylo víc, než Draco zakusil od ostatních.

Salazare, co to s ním jen bylo? Šlo přece jenom o Pottera.

Byl to jen Potter.

Jako by to kdy byl _jen_ Potter.

Draco pomalounku vydechnul, přešel k umyvadlu a opláchl si vodou obličej. Osušil se ručníkem a pohlédl na sebe do malého zrcadla, které viselo nad umyvadlem.

„Tak se přece seber,“ řekl svému odrazu, který na něj pokukoval. Nejvyšší čas se vrátit k Potterovi, než mu Potter pláchne i s jedinečnou šancí učinit nejlepší prodej za celý týden. I kdyby Potter chtěl ty roztodivné boty, které Draca toho rána tak neočekávaně přivítaly.

Odkašlal si a vrátil se do prodejní části obchodu. „Omlouvám se Pottere, musil jsem–“

Ale Potter byl pryč.

 _No to se ti teda povedlo, Draco._ Sakra, to opravdu zpackal. A to tak potřeboval každého zákazníka…

Ale momentík. Támhle u té staré rozvrzané pokladny na pultu ležela rozsypaná hromádka mincí a taky malý kousek pergamenu. Draco jej sebral.

_Vyzkoušel jsem si ty boty a padly skvěle. Byly tak pohodlné, že jsem si je ani nechtěl sundat. Možná to zní hloupě, ale neviděl jsem důvod, proč bych si je teda měl sundávat. Už jsem musel jít, tak ti snad nevadí, že jsem ti ty boty jen zaplatil a šel jsem. Dej mi vědět, jestli je to málo. ~~Na počty jsem nikdy nebyl nejlepší.~~_

_S pozdravem_   
_Harry (Potter)_

Draco si ten vzkaz přečetl ještě jednou a pak pergamen otočil z druhé strany. Tam bylo naškrábáno něco, co vypadalo jako Potterův nákupní seznam, pokud tak Draco mohl usoudit z toho, že „sleva na párky“ byla vtěsnaná hned mezi „ty sušenky, co mi tak chutnají“ a „mlíko, co není prošlé“.

Draco odložil lístek zpátky na pult. Nebylo možné, aby ty boty Potterovi padly. Draco uřezal kůži na standardní velikost nohy a věděl, že bude zapotřebí kouzlení k tomu, aby se boty roztáhly a vůbec nějakému čaroději seděly. A to měl Potter tak veliké palce!

Draco se zahleděl na hromádku galeonů. Potter dozajista nebyl dobrý v počtech. Nechal Dracovi příliš mnoho, určitě o dobrých deset procent více, než by si Draco řekl.

Ale galeony! Merline, galeony se mu opravdu hodily, i když se k Dracovi dostaly přes takového nekňubu, jakým byl Potter. Shrábnul mince, většinu jich dal do doposud prázdné pokladny a když uslyšel jejich cinkání v kastlíku, hned se mu dýchalo o něco volněji.

Zbylé mince si strčil do váčku s penězi s úmyslem najít Pottera a vrátit mu těch deset procent, obzvláště proto, že Potter si odnesl něco, co musil být neskutečně nepadnoucí pár bot. Nebo by možná mohl ty peníze poslat Potterovi sovou, pokud by našel nějakou, kterou by si mohl na pár hodin pronajmout. Pak by mohl k apatykáři pro nějaké potřeby, protože už mu zoufale docházel pyl z šeříku, který přidával do lektvaru pro netřesoucí se ruce při sešívání. A taky bude pochopitelně potřebovat nějaké nové kůže. Možná nějakou ostrohřbetou. Ach, a jídlo! Samo sebou, že bude potřebovat jídlo. Bude to dost na pořádné dušené maso se zeleninou namísto jeho obvyklých pár brambor ve vývaru tak slabém, že to málem byla jen voda. Pokud bude mít štěstí, mohlo by mu zbýt i pár mincí na pintu piva v nějaké hospůdce.

Zahřálo ho už samo pomyšlení na to všechno. Ani si nedokázal vzpomenout, kdy naposledy si mohl takto vyhodit z kopýtka. Určitě to bylo minimálně rok, ne-li dva. A teď to konečně zase bylo možné, což mu vykouzlilo úsměv na tváři.

 _Máš mé díky, Pottere,_ pomyslil si.

**»»««**

Bylo již pozdě, když se Draco vrátil domů, ale čas, který věnoval najití přesně takové kůže, kterou hledal, stál za to. Sehnal ostrohřbetou kůži, bezchybný kus (Draco odmítal pracovat s materiálem pochybné kvality), a také menší kousek pěkně vyčiněné kůže ze železnoocasého. To byl spíše takový odřezek, sotva tak na jednoduché chlapecké polobotky, ale celkově to byla dobrá koupě. Musil sice oželet tu pintu piva, na kterou doufal, že mu zbude, ale Draco se bez ní klidně obešel. Však nejinak tomu bylo doposud.

Ostatně to teplo, které se mu ubytovalo v břiše, o sobě dávalo vědět po celý zbytek dne. A ze všeho nejvíc vždy, když si v hlavě přehrál události toho odpoledne. Teplo jím prostupovalo v plíživých pramíncích, nebezpečně se mu obmotalo okolo srdce a zkrátka prostoupilo jím od plic až do konečků prstů. Pokud by se k tomu ještě přidalo to pivo, které tak dlouho neměl – inu, bylo vlastně dobře, že si ho musil odříci, obzvláště, když místo piva utratil mince za další kůži a jiné potřeby.

To bylo přednější, připomenul si Draco, když cestou večer domů míjel dveře jedné hospůdky, ve které se dozajista smáli a veselili čarodějové a čarodějky, kteří spokojeně nasávali. Draco by skoro přísahal, že zaslechl i Potterův zvonivý smích, když se na okamžik zastavil přede dveřmi.

Nu, když se dnes ráno vzbudil celý poblázněný, není divu, že i jeho večer končil takto. Zavrtěl hlavou sám nad sebou a přidal zase do kroku, aby unikl pokušení a snovým představám o tom, co a koho by mohl najít uvnitř.

Než se konečně dostal domů, byl znavený a prokřehlý až na kost. Posilnil se jídlem – nedokázal si odepřít druhou porci – a ještě si našel čas rozpracovat kůži na boty, které bude následující den vyrábět. Ačkoliv si s sebou vzal k práci čaj, který pomocí ohřívacího kouzla udržoval teplý, byl už příliš unavený na to, aby pokračoval v práci.  
Odložil tedy stranou kusy kůže, ze které se měly stát chlapecké polobotky, a pak i ty další, že kterých Draco zamýšlel vyrobit hladký, trendy lesklý pár dámských kotníkových botek s jen malinko nepraktickým podpatkem. Poté znovu vstal od ponku, zkontroloval ochranná kouzla na domě a šel spát.

Byl to vskutku prapodivný den, naznal Draco. Nejprve se samy od sebe vyrobily ty boty a poté skoro stejně tak rychle zmizely díky onomu ohromujícímu a znepokojivému setkání se samotným Harrym Potterem osobně. Dracovi z toho šla hlava kolem. Naštěstí si byl jist, že jeho noc už v ničem zvláštní nebude, takže se konečně pořádně vyspí. Konec konců, Dracovi se večer nic nepřihodilo již celé roky.

**»»««**

Bylo úplně jedno, jak dlouho Draco zíral na ponk, výjev se nikterak neměnil.

Byly tu dva páry bot.

Dva!

Draco naklonil hlavu, přimhouřil oči a pak si je promnul. Nato je zavřel, napočítal do tří a znovu se podíval na stůl. Dokonce zkusil i zašeptat nesmělé _Finite incantatem_. Ale boty přesto zůstaly tak, jak byly – zářivě nové, až se blyštěly v ranním slunci, které do prodejny proudilo malým okýnkem pracovny. Jeden pár polobotek a jeden pár kotníkových botek.

Rozdělaná kůže byla pochopitelně ta tam. Místo nich měl Draco boty. Zcela dokončené a vytvarované tak precizně, jako by je Draco sám vyrobil.

Ale to byl ten problém, že ano? Draco je nevyrobil.

A přesto tu byly.

Dokonce dva páry!

 _Nu,_ řekl si, _nemělo by smysl je tu jen tak nechávat na ponku._ Draco je tedy vzal a přenesl do výkladní skříně. Naaranžoval je tak, aby se na nich sluníčko pěkně odráželo a kvalita kůže hezky vynikla. Hned musilo být každému jasné, jak pohodlné botky to budou.

Draco si plánoval udělat podpatky těch dámských bot tak o čtvrt palce nižší a co se týkalo těch chlapeckých polobotek, ty byly ještě o chlup užší, než byl Dracův běžný střih. Ale možná je i tak někdo bude chtít. Draco předpokládal, že jim bude muset přidělit skromnější cenu, ale doufal, že mu to alespoň pokryje náklady za materiál. 

Zrovna usedl za pokladnu a chystal se vypočítat přesné částky, když se ozval zvonek nad vchodem.

„Malfoy?“

Draco div neupustil brk. „Pottere?“ Cítil, jak se mu do tváří vhrnulo teplo. Bylo brzy a obchody ještě nebyly otevřeny, a přesto tu byl Potter, který si jednoduše napochodoval přímo do Dracovy prodejny. Merline, pokud bude chtít Potter ty zakoupené boty vrátit, Draco to nestrpí, ne poté, co v nich Potter prochodil celý den! Draco se zachmuřil a bytostně si přál, aby z oné tržby býval byl neutratil tolik peněz.

„Podívej Pottere, klidně ti přizpůsobím velikost těch bot, ale nemůžeš je prostě vrátit, když už jsi je nosil celý–“

„Cože? Ne, kvůli tomu tady vůbec nejsem,“ skočil mu Potter do řeči. Jeden pramen vlasů mu trčel úplně opačným směrem než všechny ostatní. Draco měl nutkání jej narovnat, ale místo toho si raději strčil ruce do kapes. „S těmi botami jsem naprosto spokojený,“ řekl Potter, podíval se dolů na své nohy a usmál se. „Jsou to ty nejpohodlnější boty, které jsem kdy měl, to je jisté.“

„Tak co tady teda dě– Ach, no ovšem. Ty jsi tu kvůli té, ehm, drobné chybce v počtech. Pottere, aritmetika opravdu není tvá silná stránka. Víš, chtěl jsem ti ten přeplatek poslat sovou zpátky, ale dostal jsem se do Sovince až po zavírací době. Nicméně ti to můžu dát hned teď.“ Draco otevřel pokladnu, aby vybral mince, které pro Pottera pečlivě odložil stranou.

„Malfoy, ne, počkej. Jenom jsem doufal, že je to dost. Chtěl jsem nechat něco málo navíc, takž doufám, že to tak bylo. Protože ty boty jsou vážně super. Nebo to se nenosí? To mě nenapadlo, že bych tě mohl urazit, prostě jsem jenom chtěl…“ Potter pokrčil rameny. „Prostě jsem s nimi spokojen.“

Draco na něj zíral. Nikdo mu nenechával spropitné. Nikdo. Potter si z něj určitě dělal dobrý den. „U sedmého kruhu pekla! Jestli si ze mě děláš prdel–“

Potter se s vyjeknutím otočil a teprve nyní si Draco povšimnul malého kluka, který stál za Potterem. Kluk měl bílo-fialové vlasy a také do široka vytřeštěné oči. Potter mu rychle přikryl rukama uši a vrhl po Dracovi ošklivý pohled.

Draco povytáhl obočí. „Jak jsem měl asi vědět, že sis pořídil malé čarodějátko, Pottere?“ Jak se tak Draco díval, došlo mu, že tomu malému klukovi musí být alespoň tak pět nebo šest let. Potter zjevně opravdu neztrácel čas. U Merlina, proč bylo najednou tak obtížné popadnout dech?

Potter zavrtěl hlavou a odtáhnul své ruce klukovi z uší. „Malfoy. Tohle je můj synovec, Teddy. Potřebuje nějaké pořádné boty.“

Ach. Tak tedy synovec. Draco se snažil ignorovat fakt, že se mu najednou opět dostával dostatek kyslíku. Nuže dobrá. Draco usoudil, že Potterův synovec je v jeho obchodě vítaný, obzvláště pokud představuje dalšího zákazníka. I když měl podivné vlasy a pořád poněkud popotahoval nosem. Merlin věděl, že Draco nemůže brát zákazníky jako samozřejmost.

„Chtěl bych tyhle,“ ukázal kluk na polobotky z výkladní skříně.

Pro samého Salazara, pomyslil si Draco, když pohledem vysledoval, na co kluk prstem ukazoval. Samozřejmě, že mu musil padnout do oka ten nový pár, ten, který se zčistajasna objevil přes noc. Nu dobrá, nebylo to tak úplně zčistajasna, bylo to z těch kůží, které předtím Draco večer nachystal. Samozřejmě, že ony polobotky padly klukovi jako ulité, ačkoliv Draco na vlastní oči viděl, že neměly správnou velikost. A samozřejmě, že Potter chtěl opět zaplatit víc, než o kolik si Draco řekl.

Poté, co Potter a jeho synovec odešli, usedl Draco ke svému ponku pevně přesvědčený, že teď už v jeho životě nemůže být podivnějšího vůbec nic.

Nejspíše právě proto o necelých třicet vteřin později otevřela dveře do Dracova obuvnictví jistá mladá paní Hermiona Grangerová–Weasleyová a tuze se sháněla po nějakých pěkných a elegantních kotníkových botkách, které by měly jen malinko nepraktický podpatek.

**»»««**

Tři kusy kůže nechal té noci Draco vytažené na ponku a tři kusy nových botek našel na jejich místě druhého dne ráno. Sandály, lodičky s ozdobnou přezkou okolo kotníku a elegantní pár oxfordek.

A opět boty zmizely stejně rychle, jako se objevily. Než odbylo poledne, byly všechny tři páry prodané.

„Harry mi tady o tom řekl,“ vysvětlil Longbottom s pokrčením ramen, když vešel do obchodu.

„Harry říkal, že tady najdu nejlepší boty pro mamčiny bolavé nohy,“ prohlásila ta Weasleyovic holka hned, jakmile strčila hlavu do dveří. Snad čekala, že Draco bude odporovat.

„Strachopudi,“ řekla Střelenka, když si prohlížela ty lodičky. „Preferují přezky.“ Na chvíli se odmlčela a zkoumavě se na Draca zadívala, jako by mu snad viděla až na dno duše. Nakonec se mírně usmála. „Harry neřekl pochopitelně ani á, ale moc chtěl, abych tě pozdravovala. Jeho vlastní strachopudi měli napilno, víš? Možná by se mu taky hodily nějaké boty s přezkou. Draco Malfoy, vyrobíš mu nějaké, než dočista přijde o rozum?“

Draca ti strachopudi naprosto zaskočili – ale koho by taky nezaskočili, že ano.

„Já… teda, no zajisté,“ souhlasil a Střelenka se doširoka zazubila. Když opouštěla obchod, hřály Draca v ruce mince, které předtím držela ona.

Poněkud praštěná, řekl si Draco v duchu. A já taky.

Večer si to ještě několikrát zopakoval, když na ponk naskládal nově zakoupené a připravené kusy kůží. Očima zavadil o dvě perfektně nablýskané stříbrné přezky, které položil na nařezané kusy nádherné kůže ze švédského krátkonosého. _Padlí na hlavu, oba dva. Dočista jsem se pomátnul._

**»»««**

Následujícího dne přišel Potter znovu a přinesl s sebou první sníh té zimy. Ledový vítr za ním zprudka přibouchnul dveře, zatímco Potterovi na Dracově naleštěné dřevěné podlaze ukluzovaly nohy na všechny strany.

Když se konečně narovnal, sundal si Potter rukavice i vlněnou čepici, pod kterou skrýval učiněné vrabčí hnízdo. Vlasy mu trčely do směrů, o kterých Draco ani nevěděl, že existují. Asi je měl zelektrizované, usoudil Draco. A nejspíše se dostatečně nevěnoval folikulární péči.

Potter zamrkal. „Ehm. Ahoj, Malfoy.“

Zněl skoro přátelsky a Draco si nebyl jistý, co si s tím počít. Upřímně, to malinké bodnutí, které ucítil, když Potter vstoupil dovnitř, bylo více než znepokojivé. Nasadil svůj odměřený profesionální přístup, to byla vždycky sázka na jistotu. „Co to bude dneska?“ Draco rychle seslal sušící kouzlo na kaluže z tajícího sněhu u Potterových nohou a sledoval, jak si Potter povoluje šálu u krku.

„Boty,“ řekl Potter. Pokročil dopředu a opět mu to na hladké podlaze podjelo. Potter se kvapně přidržel vitríny, kterou měl nejblíže, a pokusil se znovu narovnat, ačkoliv se mu nohy po podlaze jen smýkaly. „Teda abych to upřesnil, sháním zimní boty,“ dodal.

Taková taškařice, pomyslil si Draco a mávnutím hůlky seslal na Potterovy nohy kouzlo, které veškerému podkluzování učinilo přítrž. Copak ten mamlas ani neuměl pořádně našlapovat?

Potter se zatvářil vděčně. „Ehm, díky.“

Draco přikývl a v duchu přemítal, od kdy mu takováto nemotornost přišla sympatická. Potlačil úsměv.

„No, tak teda. Boty. Pořádné pevné zimní boty co nebudou klouzat. A taky aby byly teplé. Protože mám nohy věčně studené.“

„To bude nejspíš tím, že by se ti z nich dalo ždímat.“

Potter vzhlédl nahoru a pokrčil rameny. „Nejspíš.“ Zaváhal. „Nechtěl jsem si dneska brát ty boty, co jsem tu koupil posledně, protože jsem se bál, že bych je v tomhle počasí zničil.“

„Nemusíš se mi zpovídat ze svého výběru obuvy, Pottere,“ řekl Draco, ačkoliv mnohé Potterovy módní kreace byly často přinejmenším diskutabilní. Salazare, kdyby měl Draco takové zdroje co Potter, neexistovalo by, aby nosil takovéto nepadnoucí kalhoty. „Nicméně i jednoduché voděodolné kouzlo dokáže dělat divy. A naštěstí pro tebe tu zimní boty mám. Mají hluboký vzorek, který by ti měl v následujících měsících dobře posloužit. Zachrání tě od braní zasněžených ulic po zadku. Tak se posaď a já ti je přinesu.“

Draco sáhnul po jedněch pánských zimních botách, které sám vlastnoručně vyrobil o pár týdnů dříve, ještě před tím, než se jeho boty začaly záhadně vyrábět samy.

Potterův úsměv lehce povadl, když je uviděl, ačkoliv se ten záblesk zklamání snažil bleskurychle zamaskovat.

Draco si své boty znovu prohlédl. „Nech mě hádat, chtěl jsi spíš nějaké s přez–“

„Náhodou nemáš i nějaké s přezkami?“ vpadl mu do toho Potter. „Lenka říkala, že mám chtít přezky.“

Nu ovšem, to dozajista říkala. „Jistě, Pottere. Přezky prospějí tvé kebuli.“

„Vážně? Lenka říkala, že prospějí mému srdci.“ Potter se zamračil. „Ne že bych si myslel, že je s ním něco špatně, ale raději nic neriskovat, že jo?“

Inu, s tím Draco nemohl nesouhlasit. Sám si takové motto osvojil, když mu došlo, jak je pro něj důležité zůstat naživu.

Draco přinesl ty boty, které se jakoby kouzlem zjevily v obchodě přes noc. Ty s tou stříbrnou přezkou. „Lepší?“ zeptal se a podržel je tak, aby si je mohl Potter dobře prohlédnout. „Merlin ví, že bych nechtěl mít na svědomí zlomené srdce Harryho Pottera.“

Potter se namísto na boty zahleděl na Draca, který okamžitě zrudnul jako krocan.

„Ne, já… Nechtěl jsem tím říct–“

Potter se zazubil. „V pohodě, Malfoy. Tyhle boty vypadají super. Pohodlné. A když jsi je dělal ty, budou určitě i hodně módní.“

Draco si Pottera pořádně prohlédnul, aby zjistil, zda si z něj Potter utahuje. Poslední dobou mu zbývalo jen pramálo, co by mohl utratit za vlastní oblečení, ale vždycky si na svém zevnějšku zakládal. Možná už si nyní nemohl dovolit takové elegantní kousky jako dříve, ale díky řadě komplikovaných kouzel a několika lektvarům vypadaly jeho šaty dobře a neobnošeně. Pravda, občas si říkal, jestli tím vůbec koho obalamutí, ale vypadalo to, že Potter myslil svou poznámku vážně. „Inu, snažím se,“ odvětil mu nakonec Draco. „Tak pojď, sundej si konečně ty příšerné kecky, ať můžeme vyzkoušet tyhle boty.“

Potter se shýbnul, rozvázal si tkaničky a vyzul se. Ponožky měl celé promáčené, lepily se k němu jako nějaká vlhká šedivá hmota.

„U Salazara,“ zamumlal Draco a hůlkou seslal na Potterovy nohy další kouzlo. „Pottere, Pottere.“ Ponožky byly vmžiku opět suché, hebké a hřejivé.

„Trochu znepokojivé vidět, kolik kouzel na mě sesíláš, Malfoy,“ řekl Potter a v očích mu hrál pobavený úsměv.

„Nu ano, dlužno uznat, že na stará kolena se tvá schopnost blokování kleteb notně zhoršila,“ rýpnul si Draco.

„Já jsem ne– Ty hele! Na jaká stará kolena? Vždyť je mi tolik, co tobě! A to ještě ani zdaleka není třicet!“

Draco se pousmál a pomohl Potterovi nazout nové boty. Potterovy nohy byly opět suché a teplé a i Dracovi bylo o něco příjemněji.

„A to si nepotřebuješ změřit správnou velikost?“ vyptával se Potter a Draco se mu snažil necivět na rty, které byly od mrazu celé popraskané. Dracovi blesklo hlavou, že by možná Potterovi mohl nabídnout balzám.

 _Raději ne,_ rozhodl se Draco. Potter byl jen další platící zákazník a ne nějaká návštěva, která přišla na kus řeči. „Tyhle ti padnou,“ ujistil ho Draco. „Protože tyhle vždycky nějak záhadně padnou,“ zabručel si polohlasně. Dokonce padnou i na Potterovy dlouhé nohy.

A taky že ano. Potter do nich vklouznul jako nic. 

Potter se natáhnul po přezce ve stejný okamžik jako Draco. Jejich prsty se letmo dotkly. Potterovy prsty byly ještě stále celé červené od té zimy venku. Draco ho odstrčil. „Když dovolíš,“ řekl. Ostatně, byla to přeci jeho práce.

První botu následovala i ta druhá, která také padla jako ulitá. Potter jen sledoval, jak mu ji Draco nazul přes patu a zapnul mu přezku. Draco mu udělal místo, aby si Potter mohl stoupnout a projít se v nich.

Potter vypadal potěšeně. „Vypadají parádně, že?“ Úsměv se mu rozšířil od ucha k uchu. „Jsou luxusní,“ řekl a pohledem vyhledal Draca. „Jsou jak obláček, ani nevím, že je mám. Hebké jako kotě. Ne že bych teda chtěl mít na nohou kotě. Ačkoliv o McGonagallovou jsem teda jednou omylem zakopnul,“ drmolil Potter. „Měl jsi ji vidět, určitě by mi bývala dala školní trest – kdyby mi už ovšem nebylo dvaadvacet.“

Draco se neubránil úsměvu, když to slyšel. „V těchto botách nejsou žádná koťata, za to ručím, Pottere. Ale zato mají speciální vrstvu napuštěnou lektvarem, který jsem vloni vyvinul. Pomáhá změkčit každý krok, takže se pak všechno jeví měkké.“

„No to je skvělé! Měl by sis to nechat patentovat,“ přikyvoval Potter.

„Teoreticky bych mohl, ale prakticky by mi patent neudělili,“ řekl Draco pevně, protože se nechtěl nechat unést Potterovým optimismem. Potter neměl ani ponětí, jakými politickými nitkami bylo celé ministerské oddělení patentů opředeno. „Takže když dovolíš, raději si to místo toho ponechám jako své výrobní tajemství. A teď zpátky k těm zimním botám. Jsou zcela voděodolné, pochopitelně, stejně tak odolají sněhu, vánici, kalužím, dešti a jiným rozmarům počasí. Vyrobeny jsou z kůže železnobřichého draka z certifikovaného volného chovu. Kůže je vydělaná a řezaná ručně a i ty tkaničky jsou vyráběny trvale udržitelným způsobem severně od Yorku. Za svitu dorůstajícího měsíčku se jim zpívá, přesně tak, jak to preferují. Navíc jsem u podrážek vylepšil tu povrchovou úpravu pro přesný nášlap, takže uklouzávat budou naprosto minimálně–“

„Beru je,“ přerušil ho Potter. Stále se ještě na boty zálibně díval v Dracově zrcadle.

Draco uznal, že vypadaly dobře. Dračí kůže pevně obepínala Potterova svalnatá lýtka a Draco musil ztěžka polknout. Bylo to jen díky prvotřídnímu řemeslnému umu, že Potter vypadal tak dobře, přesvědčoval Draco sám sebe.

Zachytil v zrcadle Potterův pohled a najednou nebylo možné podívat se jinam.

Pak něco zabzučelo a Potter s úšklebkem vylovil z kapsy malou bzučící krabičku. „Promiň Malfoy. Musím letět.“

„Samozřejmě,“ Draco se přiměl ke zdvořilému úsměvu. „Budeš si brát ty boty? Můžu ti je nechat poslat sovou.“

„Rovnou si je nechám na noze,“ řekl Potter a ve zmatku začal spěšně vytahovat z kapes hrsti galeonů. „Neříkal jsi kolik…“ Předal peníze Dracovi, pak si tu hromádku přeměřil pohledem a přidal ještě jednu hrst a svraštil čelo. „Bude to stačit?“ Očividně spěchal.

Draco se mezitím div nezalknul. „Více než to,“ skoro vypísknul. „Tady, počkej.“ Pokusil se Potterovi vrátit alespoň část z té přemrštěné sumy. „Nechci, aby jsi zase přeplatil.“

„Jen si to nech,“ řekl mu Potter a zamířil ke dveřím. „Nechci nic zpátky. Ale teď už fakt musím,“ dodal, namotal si kolem krku šálu a na hlavu narazil čepici.

 _Já nejsem žádný případ pro charitu,_ pomyslil si Draco nadurděně.

Potter už sahal po klice, když se náhle zarazil a ještě než zmizel v prosincové sněhové vánici, krátce se otočil zpátky k Dracovi. „Měj se Malfoy. A díky.“ Zazubil se a byl ten tam.

Draco několik následných vteřin němě pokyvoval, pohled upřený na místo, kde Potter ještě před chvilinkou stál. Nevěděl, jestli by Potterovi raději poděkoval nebo nafackoval. A když si Draco vzpomněl na ty rozpraskané rty, možná by rád udělal i něco docela jiného.

**»»««**

Bylo úplně jedno, kolik kusů kůže nechal Draco přes noc na ponku, do rána tam vždy našel odpovídající počet bot.

A následně během dne zamířil odpovídající počet zákazníků do Dracova krámku.

 _Kouzla,_ myslil si Draco. Kouzla, jaká nejdou seslat hůlkou ani přivodit lektvarem či jiným čarováním.

Nechával teď přes noc na stole sedm, osm, ba dokonce i devět párů kůže z ostrohřbetého či zelenobřichého draka, protože s každým dalším prodejem si mohl dovolit zakoupit více potřeb.

A jeho ruce! Salazare, jeho prsty! Už nebyly celé rozpíchané od sešívání a zničené od natahování kůží, už nebyly rozbolavělé a rozpraskané, plné odřenin, šrámů a mozolů. Nu dobrá, dobrá, mozoly stále ještě měl, ale to bylo v pořádku. Během uplynulých let Draco došel k přesvědčení, že člověk jich pár potřeboval, jako důkaz toho, že jeho život vyžadoval určité úsilí.

Díky vydatnější stravě už Draco neměl břicho ani tváře tak propadlé. Některé dny se vyloženě nacpával, aby přehlušil tu bezednou prázdnotu, kterou musil jeho žaludek v předešlých letech zakusit.

Na tu pintu piva si však Draco stále nezašel. Byla to v jeho očích přílišná extravagance. Kdo mohl tušit, kdy se boty přestanou každého dne ráno magicky zjevovat. Anebo kdy u něj přestanou zákazníci nakupovat a vrátí se k obvyklým posměškům a pohrdání Dracem i jeho zbožím.

Přesně to byly ty důvody, proč si Draco ani na jednu pintu nezašel. A vůbec to nemělo co do činění s nervozitou, kdepak!

Jednou pozdě v podvečer postával tahle Draco před vstupem do hospůdky a mrznul v ledovém vichru. Přešlapoval tam déle než obvykle, protože ho v kapse tížilo něco, co se Draco opatrně odvažoval nazvat malým přebytkem peněz.

Toho dne málem zašel dovnitř. Ale opravdu jen málem.

Inu, kdo ví, co pro něj nadále přichystala budoucnost. Možná pokud následující ráno přinese nové kouzelné boty a z toho plynoucí tržby, nuž, možná bude zítřek vhodnějším dnem k tomu, aby Draco vešel dovnitř. Ano, tak by to bylo zodpovědnější.

Moc nesházelo, aby vešel těžkými dřevěnými dveřmi dovnitř do toho hřejivého tepla a bujarého veselí. Namísto toho si Draco jen prohlédnul nazdobené okenní parapety se zelenými větvičkami, velkými sametovými mašlemi a svíčkami, a poté zamířil domů do své malé prázdné světničky s chladnou a tvrdou pracovní deskou. Dlouho do noci se pak dřel shrbený nad prací a řezal kusy kůže do patřičných tvarů v naději, že ta tajemná magie si je v noci opět najde, zatímco bude Draco spát.

**»»««**

Neuplynuly ani čtyři dny a Potter si přišel pro třetí pár bot. Samozřejmě, že s nimi opět zase rovnou odešel. Daroval během toho Dracovi řadu veselých úsměvů a také snad až příliš mnoho galeonů. Část těch galeonů Draco Potterovi vrátil sovou, ale s těmi úsměvy už to bylo horší.

Když si Potter přišel pro boty počtvrté, byl Draco poněkud zmaten. Draco sice toho rána našel na ponku řadu střevíčků, ale všechny byly určeny pro čarodějnice. A většinu z nich už si přišla zakoupit skupina Havraspárských děvčat, která se sháněla po nějakých pěkných nových podpatcích na nadcházející vánoční slavnosti a blížící se plesovou sezonu. Vlastně v moment, kdy Potter vstoupil do obchodu, zbýval už jen jediný pár. Jednalo se o blýskavé lodičky na jehlovém podpatku se saténovou mašlí. Pokud Potter nevedl poněkud nekonvenční soukromý život, Draco si opravdu nemyslil, že by tento pár Potter chtěl.

Jak se však ukázalo, Potter nechtěl vůbec žádné boty. Potter chtěl vytáhnout Draca na skelničku v nedaleké hospůdce. Když se Draca ptal, oči mu zeleně jiskřily a byly plné naděje.

Poprvé se tak stalo, že Potter odcházel z Dracova krámku s nepořízenou. Draco totiž jít nemohl. _Nemohl!_ Ne když se Vánoce kvapem blížily a zákazníci se trousili jeden za druhým a Draco trávil každou volnou chvíli chystáním, vyměřováním a řezáním kůží. Pracoval, seč mu síly stačily, protože bylo zapotřebí využít zvýšeného počtu předvánočních zákazníků a jejich radostně utrácivého rozpoložení, kdy Dracovi nabízeli galeon za galeonem.

Možná po Vánocích bude čas na pintu piva – s Potterem nebo bez něj – říkal si Draco, když Potter odcházel, tváře poněkud zrůžovělé a zuby zaťaté z toho, jak ho Draco bez vysvětlení odmítnul.

Jak by mu to taky Draco mohl vysvětlit. Že měl hlavně strach. Strach cokoliv změnit, když se teď každé ráno probouzel, aby zjistil, že mu přes noc na ponku přistály kouzelné dary. To nebylo něco, co by Draco bral na lehkou váhu. Nestávalo se často, že by mu takové štěstí spadlo do klína. Ty boty si Draco vysvětlit nedokázal, ale děsil se, že by se přestaly objevovat, kdyby udělal cokoliv, byť sebenepatrnějšího, jinak než jak by to udělal obvykle. A zajít si s Potterem na skleničku, to nebylo ani zdaleka nepatrné. Draco se také obával Pottera, protože Potter byl nebezpečný – už jen tím, jak v Dracovi dokázal vzbudit tolik emocí a nadějí a jak právě díky jeho doporučení začal do Dracova obuvnictví přicházet jeden zákazník za druhým.

**»»««**

Po jedenáctém dni Draco otevřel svou spižírnu a zjistil, že je plně zásobená. Draco netušil, jak se to stalo. Nejspíše přirozená kulminace dennodenního dílčího doplňování, předpokládal.

Dvanáctého dne si Draco uvědomil, že našetřil dost na to, aby mohl učinit velkoobchodní odběr a tím ušetřit další galeony.

Třináctý den zastihl Draca v doplňování zásob lektvarů. Měl nyní dostatek přísad do lektvarů, mohl si také doplnit odvary do své lékárničky a v neposlední řadě měl též všechny potřebné lektvary a tinktury, které používal na výrobu bot.

Čtrnáctého dne šel Draco na nákupy. Tentokráte však nesháněl novou kůži na boty ani tkaničky. Tentokrát sháněl oblečení pro sebe – nový rolák, který by nahradil jeho nynější obnošený a také dvoje nové kalhoty. Přidal i nějaké příjemně tlusté ponožky, díky kterým mu bude v mrazivém zimním počasí tepleji a také několik kusů nového spodního prádla, které mu konečně pořádně padne. 

Zatímco Draco nakupoval, lidé si ho vesměs vůbec nevšímali, příliš zaneprázdněni vlastními pochůzkami. Ale jedna mrzimorská mladá čarodějka, která si u něj před pár dny koupila baleríny, mu věnovala malý úsměv. Natolik ho to zaskočilo, že chviličku trvalo, než jí mohl upřímný úsměv opětovat. To od něj bylo poněkud mrzimorské.

Jak kráčel zpátky domů, Draco opět míjel známou hospůdku. Dovnitř nezašel, ale patnáctého dne odeslal sovu Potterovi.

**»»««**

Před hospůdkou byla kupa šedivého, tajícího sněhu. Draco se u něj zarazil a už to snad vypadalo, že ho nic na světě nepřiměje učinit těch několik posledních kroků a vzít za kliku. Div že se rovnou neotočil a nevrátil se domů.

Potter na něj bude jistě čekat uvnitř.

Ale pak by…

Domů. Domů by to bylo lepší. Může místo toho pracovat. _Měl_ by místo toho pracovat. Potter na něj brzy zapomene. Jen Merlin věděl, proč vůbec v první řadě Draca na tu skleničku pozval.

Draco se chystal k odchodu, když tu se náhle za ním vzedmul prudký poryv větru, který ho popostrčil kupředu. Draco klopýtnul přímo do té kupy rozbředlého sněhu. Do prkýnka.

Draco si povzdychnul. Zatím se to opravdu nevyvíjelo dobře. Asi by měl opravdu odejít.

„Malfoy!“

Draco se zarazil. Do prkýnka dubového.

„Malfoy,“ zopakoval znovu Potter, když se celý udýchaný připojil k Dracovi. Od úst mu v té zimě šly malé bílé obláčky sražené páry. „Promiň, že jsem se o chvilku zdržel. Můžeme jít dovnitř? Už mi úplně vyschlo v krku.“ Věnoval Dracovi jeden z těch jeho přihlouplých zubatých úsměvů.

Draco tupě přikývnul a nechal Pottera, aby ho zavedl dovnitř. „No však jistě, jdeme přece na skleničku.“

Potter mu podržel otevřené dveře a Draco ucítil vůni koření a chmele, která se zpoza těch těžkých dřevěných dveří začala linout. Stejně tak se k jeho uším donesl vzdálený hlahol bezpočtu hlasů. Mezi štěbetáním šlo tu a tam zaslechnout jednotlivá slova a fráze hovoru. Draco toho všeho zatím nebyl součástí. Ale možná by mohl být.

Pohlédl na Pottera, který si zkřehlé ruce zahříval tím, že si dýchal do dlaní.

Možná…

Draco vkročil dovnitř a rozhlédnul se. Postarší čaroděj za barem se zkušenou lehkostí naplňoval skleničky. Jiný čaroděj naléval pití skupině mladých chichotajících se čarodějek. U baru seděl čaroděj s počínající pleší a hákovitým nosem a něco si brebentil. Nejspíše sám pro sebe, neboť kolem něj nikdo jiný nebyl.

Dřevěná podlaha pod Dracovýma nohama byla prošoupaná a i stoly už ztratily něco málo ze svého dřívějšího lesku, ale celkově to všechno působilo dostatečně přátelsky. V útulném mihotavém světle svíček Draco dokonce spatřil i tu a tam položenou vánoční výzdobu z chvojek, které byly dozdobeny červenými mašlemi.

Draco nepatrně uvolnil ramena a pokývnul na Pottera, který jim začal razit cestu mezi ostatními hosty.

Vlastně na tom nic nebylo, říkal si Draco. Tohle zvládne. Cítil se příjemně. Vůbec to nebylo zlé. Možná se mu podaří sem i zapadnout. Nu ano, určitě si sem pak bude moci opět zajít, namísto toho, aby nerozhodně přešlapoval na mrazu přede dveřmi a jen o tom všem dumal ve svých představách. Každý si tu hleděl svého a Draca si nikdo nevšímal. Vypadalo to na hezký večer–

„Zasraná smrtijedí špína!“

Draco ucítil, spíše než uslyšel, jak místnost utichla.

Nervózním pohledem přelétl místnost a Potter se mezitím protlačil o krok před něj. „Kdo to řekl?“ zasyčel Potter útočně.

„Ale no to se podívejme! Harry Potter brání Malfoyovic potěr,“ odplivl si rudolící kouzelník. Oči se mu leskly stejně tak, jako prázdné skleničky vyskládané před ním na stole. „Že by si ten malej sladkej smrtijedík zasloužil zachraňovat, toho bych se nikdy nenadál.“

Potter zavrčel a sáhnul po hůlce, ale Draco ho chytil za kabát a držel ho zpátky. „Nech ho. Nemá to cenu,“ varoval ho. „Já raději půjdu.“

Potter se vysvobodil z Dracova sevření a nakráčel až ke stolu toho kouzelníka. „Zato vy jste byl v patnácti dokonalý, co?“ udeřil na něj Potter. „Uprostřed zasrané války. Vy byste se sbalil a utekl od rodiny? Myslíte si, že–“

„Pottere, nech už toho,“ řekl Draco, ale Potter si ho nevšímal a pokračoval ve své tirádě dál. Draco se ho znovu pokusil zastavit a znovu neúspěšně. Zamířil tedy svižnými kroky ke dveřím. Nechtěl dělat potíže, určitě by to pak bylo v novinách a Draco by ztratil ten malý tok zákazníků, který k němu poslední dobou začal proudit. Ne, opravdu musil odejít. Nestálo to za to.

Čaroděj za barem mu věnoval překvapivě laskavé pokývnutí, ale Draco to sotva vnímal, jak spěšně chvátal pryč, jen aby už byl zpátky venku v té mrazivé prosincové noci.

Komu se vlastně snažil co nalhávat? Draco si kolem krku omotal šálu a pospíchal za roh ulice, aby zmizel z dohledu. Pod tichými hvězdami si musil dát chvíli na vzpamatování než se přemístil zpátky domů, kam patřil. Vzpomínku na tiché křupání sněhu a štěrku, které mohlo znamenat, že se za ním Potter vypravil, se Draco snažil pustit z hlavy.

**»»««**

Zaklepání se ozvalo hned, jakmile Dracova ochranná kouzla vydala upozornění, že přede dveřmi obchodu někdo stojí.

„Teď ne, Pottere,“ zavolal Draco z dílny, kde seděl s hrníčkem čaje a kusem kůže a snažil se rozhodnout, jestli svým třesoucím se rukám věří natolik, aby mohl pracovat s ostrými nástroji.

„No tak. Pěkně prosím?“ domáhal se stejně Potter.

„Máme zavřeno, zkuste to prosím až ráno.“

Potter jednoduše klepal dál. „Prosím, Draco.“

Draco strnul, když uslyšel, že Potter použil jeho křestní jméno. „Proč?“ Draco popošel ke dveřím prodejny, ale neotevřel je. Hulákat přes celou místnost bylo zhola necivilizované.

„Protože tady mrznu?“

„Vůbec jsi mě neposlouchal. Lidé jako on nestojí za ty problémy,“ řekl Draco nakonec.

„Chceš snad říct, že ty za to nestojíš?“

„Ne. Chci tím říct, že oni za to nestojí. To by všechno jen zhoršilo, hádat se. Přesně to lidé jako on chtějí. Salazare, a už vůbec nepotřebuju, abys mě chránil. Své záležitosti si zvládnu obstarat sám,“ trval Draco na svém.

A taky že zvládnul. Nepotřeboval Pottera ani jeho galeony. Nepotřeboval, aby mu ten trouba pokaždé zaplatil víc, než byla stanovená cena. Nepotřeboval, aby se mu Potter snažil koupit pití. A už vůbec nepotřeboval Potterův soucit.

„Otevřel bys prosím ty dveře?“ zeptal se Potter tiše.

Draco s povzdechem odemknul západku. „Nu dobrá. Tak co potřebuješ?“

„Můžu jít dál?“ zeptal se Potter s bezelstným úsměvem a ignoroval všechny zjevné společenské signály, kterými mu Draco dával najevo pravý opak.

Draco si ho chvíli prohlížel, než konečně přikývnul a ustoupil stranou, aby se Potter mohl protlačit dovnitř.

„Podívej, Pottere, cením si toho, že mi sem neustále někoho posíláš, aby si u mě zakoupil boty a že mě všem doporučuješ. To je opravdu báječné. Nemůžu ti ani dost poděkovat.“ Draco ztěžka polknul. „Ale už jsi toho pro mě udělal dost. Nemůžeš spasit svět tím, že budeš přeplácet mé zboží a okřikovat každého nenávistného pitomce, který si na mě v hospodě otevře zobák.“

Potter si ho ale nevšímal. Procházel se mezi regály s vystavenými páry nejrůznějších bot, až se nakonec dostal ke dveřím, které vedly do Dracovy dílny. „Můžu?“ zeptal se Potter.

Draco si podrážděně odfrkl. Z Pottera by se jeden zbláznil. „Záleželo by na tom, kdybych řekl ne?“

„Nejspíš ne,“ zazubil se Potter a dveře otevřel.

Draco šel pár kroků za ním a sledoval, jak si Potter zvídavě prohlíží rozličné nářadí, přístroje a všechny ty propriety, které Draco pro výrobu bot potřeboval. Potter přejel prstem po hraně opotřebované dřevěné desky ponku a na závěr si to zamířil ke dveřím, které vedly do Dracovy malé obývací místnosti. Naštěstí ty dveře Draco před tím zavřel a Potter si tentokrát musil nechal svou zvědavost pro sebe. „Ani nápad. To je můj dům a tam mi prosím nevstupuj.“

Potter se zamračil. „A kde teda vezmeme skleničky?“ zeptal se a sáhl do své brašny, ze které vytáhl lahev Blišenské starorežné.

„U Merlinových vousů!“ Draco zavrtěl hlavou a postavil se tak, aby blokoval vstup do dveří.

„Hele možná to není úplně jako nechat si natočit čerstvou pintu v hospodě, ale stejně jsem si říkal, že nám nic nebrání si tu skleničku dát.“

„Ale to přece… Pottere, prostě – Prostě ne. Jasné?“

„Je mi fuk jestli nemáš naklizeno, jestli myslíš, že bude problém v tom,“ stál si Potter na svém a natáhl se rukou po klice.

„U ďase! Nejsem nepořádný,“ ohradil se Draco vehementně a odstrčil Potterovu ruku bokem. „Je to prostě malilinká světnička, jasný? Nemám – není tam ani kde si – Nu zkrátka nemívám tu často společnost, takže není ani důvod, abych měl–“

„Víš, že jsem vyrostl v přístěnku pod schody, že jo?“

„Poslyš, proč si prostě nesebereš svých pět švest– Počkej, cože? Takže to byla pravda?“ Draco vždycky předpokládal, že to byla jen další taková pomluva, jakých o Potterově tragických začátcích kolovaly spousty. Zaváhal. Že by přeci jen zvažoval pustit Pottera dál?

„No jo. Dobrý, co? No tak pojď. Máš nějaké skleničky? Jestli ne, tak můžeme nechat kolovat láhev. Páni, to jsem naposled dělal, když mi bylo sedmnáct a snažili jsme se schovávat před Ronovou mámou.“

„Skleničky _mám_ , Pottere, ale–“

„U všech svatých, Malfoy. Ty jsi pořád stejně paličatý.“

„Já?“ zaskřehotal Draco. „To ty přece–“

„Ale hele. Tak jdeme dál nebo co?“

Zatraceně, byly Potterovy oči vždycky tak pronikavě zelené? Draco překřížil ruce na prsou a zachmuřil se. Dveře za jeho zády zůstávaly i nadále zavřené, přesně, jak tomu chtěl. Ale Potter byl neodbytný a očividně se opravdu toužil dostat dovnitř.

_K čertu s tím vším. Kdo jednou začal pod kotlíkem topit, má lektvar dovařit._

„Nuže dobrá.“

Potterovi oči jen zasvítily, jak hrábnul po klice. Dracovi se zatajil dech, když si uvědomil, jak blízko se k němu Potter dostal. Rukou se otřel o Dracův bok.

Všechno se kolem nich zpomalilo a vzduch ztěžknul.

„Počkej… Pottere.“

Potter vyhledal a podržel Dracův pohled. Draco se pojednou cítil sláb v kolenou. Pokusil si odkašlat, ale v krku měl příliš velký knedlík.

„Víš ty co?“ prolomil Potter ticho. Rty se mu zkroutily v úsměv. „Prostě se napijeme.“ Pozvedl láhev starorežné.

„No, ano. Dobrá,“ přistihl se Draco, jak souhlasí. Otočil se, otevřel dveře a vpustil Pottera dovnitř. Dlouze vydechl. „Není to žádné–“

„Žádné Malfoyovic panství? Díky Merlinovi za to!“ řekl Potter a rozhlédnul se. „Je to skvělé! Útulné!“

Draco sebou trhl. Také se rozhlédnul po té poloprázdné místnosti se spartánským vybavením. Žádné doplňky a zbytečnosti. „Na židli si klidně sedni ty, pokud chceš. Já nám přinesu ty sklenky.“ Vzal Potterovi kabát a pokynul mu rukou k malému stolku. Sám zamířil ke skříňce nad dřezem, odkud doufal, že se mu podaří vytáhnout dvě stejné skleničky. Když se však otočil nazpět ke stolu, Potter tam už nebyl. Místo toho se usadil byl na podlahu a opřel se o zeď hned vedle Dracova letaxu. V krbu už vesele praskal oheň.

Dobrotivý Merline, Draco neměl ani pořádné místo, kam by mohl Pottera usadit. Nu, byla to v prvé řadě Potterova chyba, když se pozval dál bez ohlášení. Podal Potterovi skleničky a šel najít dva malé polštářky. Ten lepší přenechal Potterovi a sám si sedl poblíž. Potter mu podal plnou sklenici a pozvednul tu svoji. „Tak na zdraví?“

„Zajisté. Na zdraví!“ Draco váhavě usrkl malý doušek a snažil se přitom vypadat sebejistě. Kořeněná chuť alkoholu mu prohřála krk a propálila cestičku až do žaludku. Snažil se nezakuckat – na tu ohnivou část Draco již docela zapomněl. Zlehka si olíznul rty a když zvednul pohled od skleničky ve svých rukou, zjistil, že ho Potter upřeně pozoruje. V břiše se Dracovi opět rozlilo teplo, ačkoliv si ještě nestihl dát druhý lok.

Nenapadalo ho vůbec nic, co by mohl říct.

Potter… vedl úplně jiný život než Draco. Každý žili v jiném světě. Odjakživa. Neměli pranic společného – nu, pravda, až na to, že Potter měl na sobě ty boty s přezkou, které si u Draca zakoupil. Ale Draco se stěží chtěl bavit o botách. Draco se odvážil po Potterovi střelit pohledem. Potter se lehce mračil. U všech svatých, Potter už dozajista všeho litoval.

Nadále mezi nimi panovalo ticho.

Do prkýnka, Draco musil říct alespoň _něco_.

„Můžeš na ty přezky používat elixír od Mistra Blyštíka–“ začal zrovna Draco v okamžik, kdy i Potter otevřel pusu.

„Jsem na kluky.“

„– ten udrží všechny kovy hezky lesklé, ach. Počkat. Cože?“ Draco spěšně vzhlédnul od Potterových botou k jeho poněkud zčervenalé tváři.

„Na kluky. Ty myslíš, že se mi přezky dost nelesknou?“

„Inu, jde na nich vidět několik otisků prstů.“

„No jo, ale kde vezm–“

„Nech si ho poslat sovou z Kanady. Přišel jsem na to, že tam mají ty nejlepší elixíry. Patrně to bude tou tundrou a tak. Pokud si to objednáš první středu v měsíci, tak ti nebudou účtovat přepravní soví poplatky.“

„Díky za tip. Lesk by byl fajn.“

„Je to tvoje rozhodnutí. Tak či onak je to v pořádku.“

„Co myslíš, to s těmi otisky, nebo–?“

Draco zaváhal. „Já to tak mám totiž taky.“

„S otisky?“

„Ano.“

„Aha. Jo.“ Potter se znovu zachmuřil a Draco mezi jednotlivými doušky opět studoval podlahu.

„Můžeš mi říkat Draco.“

„A ty mě Harry,“ opáčil Harry.

„Mě se víc líbí Obrýlený Otrapa, pokud proti tomu nic nemáš.“

„Ale ty přece nenosíš brýle,“ škádlil do Harry.

„Myslím tebe! Ty jsi přeci na–“

„Na kluky?“ skočil mu do toho Harry a oči mu jen hrály.

Draco znejistěl. „Stále to říkáš.“

„Opakování matka moudrosti, _Draco_ ,“ vysvětlil Potter. „Nerad bych, abys to zapomenul.“

„Díky, _Harry_. Zapamatuji si to.“

Vyměnili si nesmělé úsměvy. Draco sledoval, jak si Potter přihnul starorežné a jak mu bylo na krku vidět, když polknul. V tlumeném světle pokoje byly vidět hravé stíny.

„Rád bych… jestli můžu?“ Harry mávnul rukou směrem k Dracovi.

Draco si nebyl zcela jist, co přesně tím Harry míní, ale rozhodl se, že by to tuze rád zjistil. Přikývnul.

Harry se k němu přisunul po podlaze blíž, až byl docela u něj. A pak Dracovi dolil skleničku.

Inu, popravdě nebyl důvod, aby Dracovo srdce tak náhle pokleslo. U Merlina, co si jen Draco myslil, že se Harry chystá udělat?

Draco nemohl spustit oči z Harryho rtů, které byly lehce pootevřené, jak se Harry soustředil na to, aby nepřelil. Už je neměl tak rozpraskané. To bylo dobře, ačkoliv by mu Draco býval byl schopen poradit dobrý balzám i na to. Ty nejlepší ale nebyly z Kanady, nýbrž z Nového Zélandu, díky četnosti extraktu ze slz klokanů. Částka za soví transport by byla poněkud přemrštěná, vzhledem k tomu, že Nový Zéland posílal zboží zdarma pouze v srpnu, ale kdo by potřeboval balzám v srpnu, že? Rozhodně ani Draco, ani Harry. Harry určitě žádný balzám nepotřeboval, protože on rty neměl rozpraskané už ani v prosinci. Zato je měl Harry stále pootevřené a mírně vlhké od toho pití. Draco uznal, že působily znepokojivě přitažlivě.

Harry seděl tak blízko, že Dracovo zírání musilo být zjevné. Dal si další doušek starorežné jen proto, aby měl co dělat. Bylo mu celkově hřejivě teplo a Harryho hluboký obrýlený pohled ničemu nepomáhal. Špička Dracovy nohy se dotýkala Potterových bot. Bylo to–

„Z Kanady se dají objednat i výborné kontaktní čočky,“ nadhodil Draco, který usoudil, že to bylo lepší, než myslit na to, jak se o něj opírala Harryho noha. Ostatně, kontaktní čočky byly původně mudlovský vynález, než je vylepšili čarodějové, takže si Draco říkal, že by Harry ten návrh mohl ocenit.

„Mě se mé brýle líbí,“ řekl Harry a Draco si musil přiznat, že se mu vlastně též líbily. Ale taky nikdy Harryho bez brýlí neviděl. Tak jak si mohl být jistý? „Dovolíš?“ zeptal se. „Tvé brýle.“

„Dobře,“ souhlasil Harry, hlas hluboký a pohled upřený, když sledoval, jak mu Draco opatrně sňal brýle z obličeje.

Draco zkoumavě hleděl na Harryho rysy a došel k závěru, že bez brýlí vypadal Harry notně zranitelně. Jeho obličej dostal jinou podobu – výraznější nos a huňaté obočí. Draco si nebyl jist, nakolik se mu to zamlouvalo.

„Tak co?“ chtěl vědět Harry. Natáhnul se po brýlích, ruku nejistou, dokud se nedotknul Dracova zápěstí. Potom prsty jemně přejel až k Dracovým dlaním, dokud nenarazil na obroučky brýlí, které si vzal nazpět a znovu si je nasadil na nos.

Draco se zachvěl a zjistil, že žádné ty věci, které si vskutku o Harryho tváři myslil, nebylo možno říci nahlas. „Z kontaktních čoček bys měl beztak unavenější oči. To bys nechtěl.“

„Takže se ti přece jen líbí mé brýle,“ shrnul Harry s pobaveným úsměvem a šťouchnul Draca loktem.

„Ano,“ přiznal Draco neochotně. „Ale se všemi těmi otisky prstů bys měl něco dělat. A s těmi neskutečně ostrými lokty.“

„Bohužel, to je součástí balení. Otisky prstů na botách i na brýlích a orientace na–“

Draco se neubránil nevychovanému zachechtání. „Na kluky, já vím, to už jsi říkal, nezapomněl jsem.“ 

Hodina byla sice již pokročilá a Draco byl unavený, ale popíjení s Potterem nebylo nikterak špatné. Draco si nebyl jistý, zda si přeje, aby to skončilo. Nicméně z Dracovy starorežné už nezbyla ani kapka a nalít si další skleničku by ale opravdu nebyl vůbec dobrý nápad. Už celé věky Draco neměl nic ostřejšího, ba dokonce ani máslový ležák. Už nyní Draco cítil účinky alkoholu. Byl takový vláčný a prohřátý a mírně… inu, nebyl zcela střízlík. Střízlivý střízlík. Možná byl přiměřeně nestřízlivý. Ztěžklá víčka se mu zavírala.

Soudě podle toho, jak se Harry roztekl o zeď, byl na tom nejspíš podobně.

Zrovna v ten okamžik Harry odložil svou prázdnou skleničku stranou a natáhnul se Dracův kobereček před krbem a pod hlavu si strčil polštářek. Bylo to mnohem více familiérní, než by připouštěla společenská pravidla a také poněkud troufalé, vzhledem k tomu, že Draco nepobízel Pottera, aby mu tu chrápal na podlaze. Bylo však třeba uznat, že Harry vypadal překvapivě uvolněně a Draco si užíval fakt, že tu nebyl sám.

Bylo tedy logické, že se k Harrymu na podlaze připojil. Bylo to velice obhroublé chování, které Draco naposledy dělal jako malé dítě. Nicméně v danou chvíli to svým způsobem dávalo smysl.

„Můžu jít,“ řekl Harry. „Jestli chceš.“ Zkoumavě se na Draca zadíval. „Byl to dlouhý den, takže jsem docela unavený. Asi bych se nejspíš neměl přemisťoval, ale mohl bych–“

Dracovi slova pomalu plynula z úst. Zjevně byl unavenější, než si původně uvědomoval. „To je v pořádku. Jen, pozor na tu podlahu, abys na ní ne–“

„Nenechal otisky prstů?“

„Nenacintal,“ opravil ho Draco. „Žádné sliny na podlaze, pokud možno.“

„Já přece neslintám!“ zaprotestoval Potter.

„Ale jasně, že slintáš. Nad klukama,“ řekl, protože za škádlení Pottera se mu na oplátku dostávalo milých úsměvů.

„Takže každý, kdo je na kluky, slintá? I ty?“

„Kromě mě. Já osobně nemám s přemírou slin žádné obtíže.“

„Fakt ne? Spotřebuješ je všechny?“ Harry se na něj vesele zubil. Draco to poznal, i když měl Harry obličej napůl slisovaný o polštář. Stejně mu to i tak slušelo.

„Nu, tak to by stačilo,“ prohlásil Draco. Potter neměl žádné způsoby. Dělat si z něj šprýmy, ačkoliv byl Draco jeho hostitelem!

Avšak Potter na něj jen ospale zamžoural zpod přivřených víček a natáhl prst, aby se dotkl Dracovy čelisti. Draco měl najednou opět knedlík v krku. Harry pohladil prstem Dracovu tvář a poté mu ruka ztěžka padla podél boku. „S’m ospalý,“ zamumlal, přitiskl se o něco blíž, sundal si brýle a položil je stranou.

Brzy již Potter pravidelně oddychoval. Rysy v tváři měl uvolněné, když takto klimbal. Draco si uvědomil, že se mýlil; Harry Potter byl i bez brýlí okouzlující.

Draco na ně oba seslal zahřívací kouzlo a pak odložil hůlku. Podle všeho neměl nic proti tomu si na chvíli zdřímnout.

**»»««**

Draco znovu otevřel oči o něco později. Možná to bylo pět minut, možná pět hodin, nedokázal to přesně určit. Každopádně venku byla stále tma a Harry Potter stále spal na Dracově podlaze.

„Promiň, asi jsem musel usnout,“ řekl Potter poněkud zbytečně. Posadil se a protáhnul. „Měl bych jít.“

„Ovšem,“ odvětil Draco, sesbíral skleničky a mávnutím hůlky je poslal do kuchyně. Nebyl si jistý, jestli si přeje, aby Potter odešel, ale spát na tvrdé podlaze by neprospělo jejich zádům a co se týče spaní v posteli, inu, Draco si nemyslil, že by to byl zrovna nejlepší nápad. Ostatně, Potter se pouze zmínil o tom, že si dají něco k pití, o tom, co by se mělo dít později nepadlo ani slovo. A jakkoliv Potter opakoval, že je na kluky, o Draca žádný zájem neprojevil. Co se týkalo Draca samotného, nebyl si zhola jist, co by si přál – krom toho, že chtěl dál prodávat boty. Již si přivykl na jistý komfort, který v jeho životě nastal, a pranic netoužil se od vydatné stravy opět vrátit k večerům stráveným s kručícím žaludkem.

Draco podal Potterovi jeho kabát a sledoval, jak si ho zapíná. „Díky za to pití, Pottere.“

„Harry.“

„Ach, ovšem. Harry.“ Draco mu věnoval váhavý úsměv a vyvedl Pottera dveřmi, které se otevíraly do dílny. „Tudy prosím–“

Draco otevřel dveře a strnul, jako když do něj hrom uhodí. V dílně, v jeho dílně, totiž byli – ale ne, to přeci nebylo možné. Ale stejně tu byli!

Domácí skřítci.

Domácí skřítci _rodiny Malfoyů_.

Bylo jich tu šest, zrovinka kolem Dracova ponku. Malenka, Cikrlatka, Trilka a Šotka. A dokonce tu byli i Šráfek se Šáblíkem.

A všichni…

…pilně pracovali. Vyráběli boty.

Draco zíral na Trilku, která byla nyní již skoro pravěká. Malé ručky, které se nejlépe hodily k tomu, aby Draca vískala ve vlasech, když mu zpívala ukolébavky, nyní zápolily s nařezáváním tvrdé a nepoddajné dračí kůže. I ostatní skřítci kolem Trilky měli nanejvýš napilno. Mízdřili, činili a žehlili usně, sešívali je, stehovali a roztahovali až se kolem nich podrážky, tkaničky, jehly i nitě jen hemžily.

„Jak–“ Draco nebyl s to slova. Nevěděl, co by měl říct. Pohlédl na Pottera, který se mračil jako deset čertů.

Potter se na něj otočil a v očích se mu zračil mrazivě chladný pohled. „Myslel jsem, že ses změnil.“

„Cože?“ Draco se na něj konsternovaně podíval. „Počkat! Já jsem jim neříkal–“ Skřítci se polekali, když je zaslechli. Jakmile si Draca s Potterem povšimli, s vypísknutím vyskočili a začali po dílně bezhlavě pobíhat sem a tam, dokonce do sebe občas vrazili.

Potter se mračil čím dál víc. „No jasně, Malfoy.“

„Ale já jsem to nevěděl! Neměl jsem ani potuchy, že–“

„Jasně! Prostě se vždycky ráno vzbudíš a boty se na prodejně ocitnou samokouzlem, co? To sis snad myslel?“

„Nu, já…“ Draco bezradně trhnul rameny. „Ano, myslil.“

Potter zavrtěl hlavou. „Tak já snad abych raději šel.“

Draco bezmocně sledoval, jak se Potter s hlasitým prásknutím odmístil.

Zanedlouho poté se odmístili i skřítci, jeden po druhém, jen to ve vzduchu zalupalo. Nezbylo po nich žádné vysvětlení, proč tu vlastně původně byli.

„Trilko?“ zašeptal Draco v moment, kdy mizel poslední skřítek. Když byl malý, tuze rád slýchával Trilčina konejšivá slova. Bylo žinantní, jak rád by ji Draco znovu uslyšel.

Proč jen se Potter tak rychle rozhněval, když uviděl, jak Malfoyovi skřítci vyrábí nové boty? Byl to opravdový pitomec, pokud si o Dracovi hned udělal nějaké ukvapené závěry aniž by mu dal šanci cokoliv vysvětlit.

Draco se rozhlédnul po opuštěné dílně. Byl tam pěkný svinčík, jen co je pravda. Poházené odřezky kůže z napůl dokončených bot, převržené stoličky, rozlitý inkoust, roztržená kůže a dost možná i jedno zlomené srdce.

**»»««**

Draco už poté usnout nedokázal.

Převaloval se v posteli tak dlouho, až to nakonec musil vzdát a ještě před rozbřeskem vstát.

Draco zamířil do své dílny, ale žádné nové boty ho tu nečekaly. Dal se tedy do díla, aby dokončil ty rozdělané, které započali skřítci.

Než vstalo slunce, Draco měl jeden pár již hotov a na druhém pracoval. Prsty se mu opět míhaly ve známem rytmu stehování.

Práce mu dělala dobře na duchu. Pečlivě umísťoval každý steh. Ani si neuvědomil, jak mu to chybělo – cítit pod rukou vydělané kůže, vidět, s jakým kumštem vzniká nová bota a vědět, že všechna ta lopota je zapotřebí k tomu, aby přinesla nějakému čaroději či čarodějce výhodnou koupi plnou pohodlí i stylu. Za těch uplynulých čtrnáct dní si Draco povšimnul drobných změn, které skřítci učinili na jeho návrzích. Několik z nich si přisvojil, ale dávat šněrování na pánské společenské střevíce, to nikoliv! Pod hábitem by se pranic nevyjímalo.

Jak tak pracoval, zatoulala se Dracova mysl k tomu náhlému zjevení domácích skřítků. (Na toho pitomce Pottera myslit odmítal.) Nešlo mu na rozum, proč se tu teď tak najednou ukázali, když již uplynulo bezmála osm let. Nakonec usoudil, že to přeci jen byli skřítci rodiny Malfoyů, stále svázáni k jejich rodu, bez ohledu na to, jak s nimi po válce naložilo ministerstvo.

Dumal nad tím, zda skřítci věděli, že Lucius jim už nestál v cestě. Zda přicházeli pouze v noci, protože nyní měli strach z Draca a myslili si, že bude kráčet ve šlépějích svého otce, co se krutosti týče. Anebo naopak přicházeli v noci, neboť nevěděli, že Draco je jediným Malfoyem a báli se, že by si je Lucius mohl znovu nárokovat.

Ačkoliv šlo jen o domácí skřítky, Draco moc dobře věděl, jaké to bylo žít pod taktovkou svého otce, obzvláště během těch let, kdy hrůzovláda Pána zla vytěsnila ze srdce Luciuse Malfoye i poslední zbytky lidskosti. Tito skřítkové byli zle zneužíváni a viděli, jak jejich druzi umírají, kdykoliv si Pán zla usmyslil, že je zapotřebí upevnit pozici moci nad slabými a bezbrannými.

Od těch dob Draco tvrdě pracoval, aby si vybudoval svou nezávislost. Již nikdy nechtěl být otrokem přání a rozmarů ostatních. Co se týkalo těch skřítků, Draco si z části přál, aby tomu tak měli i oni. Byla to prazvláštní myšlenka – každý čistokrevný kouzelník by odpřísáhl, že se Draco dočista pomátnul a Draco by to nejspíš nikomu nevyvracel – ale Draco se domníval, že by měl skřítkům zaručit tutéž svobodu. Navíc je Draco ve svém malém domku nepotřeboval – a už vůbec ne všech šest. A navíc si ani nebyl jistý, zda bude s to být zodpovědný za uživení šesti hladových krků. Kdysi sníval o tom, že by si pořídil jednoho domácího skřítka, který by mu pomáhal po domě, ale vůbec by ho nenapadlo myslit si na tyto skřítky, kteří k němu přišli proto, že je svazoval stín Luciuse.

Merline, Draco byl dozajista za jejich pomoc vděčný – prsty se mu zhojily a žaludek nasytil díky jejich snažení – ale Dracovi zčásti chybělo, že sám boty vyráběl.

Draco by se ani ve snu nenadál, že si kdy něco takového pomyslí, ale bylo tomu zkrátka tak.

Osvobodit domácí skřítky bude jednoduché. Bude stačit nějaký kus oděvu, třeba i nějaká nepotřebná stará ponožka nebo obnošená košile. Draco toho moc neměl, ale určitě i ve své skromné garderobě něco takového najde.

Avšak možná, namísto toho – ale to už by se rozhodně říkalo, že dočista pozbyl rozumu – inu, dost možná by jim Draco mohl dát svobodu způsobem, který by lépe odrážel to, jak mu vypomohli. Ano, tak by to mohl udělat. Nedával by skřítkům žádné obnošené ponožky, ale namísto toho by Draco pro Malfoyovy skřítky vyrobil malé páry botek.

**»»««**

Do Vánoc, rozhodl se Draco, když při svitu svíčky pracoval u svého dřevěného stolku. Mohl by je dokončit do Vánoc. Všech šest párů malých botek pro skřítky. Pokud si pospíší, mohly by být hotové včas a Draco by jim je mohl dát zabaleny jako malé dárky. Snad by se našly i nějaké stuhy nebo mašle. Trilce se mašle vždycky tuze líbily.

Nebude to snadné, Dracovi zbývalo již jen několik málo dní, a navíc přenechal svou dílnu a většinu svého nářadí skřítkům. Ti se i nadále objevovali noc za nocí, jen pokud se jim Draco vyhýbal.

Draco udělá, co bude v jeho silách.

Nejprve si ani nebyl jist, zda se skřítci vůbec kdy vrátí, ale nařezal kůže, rozložil je na ponku a doufal, že tomu tak bude. A bylo. Skřítci se vraceli noc co noc. Draco se od dílny držel stranou a za dlouhých zimních nocí do ní vůbec nevcházel.

Namísto toho během dne obskakoval zákazníky a koncipoval botky speciálně pro malé skřítkovské nožky.

Ačkoliv Potter už se nevrátil, ostatní zákazníci ano. Draco pojal podezření, že tito zákazníci pak k němu posílali další zákazníky, protože se v Dracově krámku dveře netrhly. Lidé přicházeli s úsměvy a galeony a odcházeli spokojeni se svým nákupem. Dokonce ho kontaktovali Falmouthští sokoli s žádostí, zda by jim v novém roce nezhotovil boty pro jejich famfrpálové hráče. Ale na pergamenu to zatím nebylo.

Stávalo se dokonce, že se nejeden zákazník na Draca usmál, když jej potkal mimo obuvnictví. Draca to těšilo, ač předpokládal, že za to všechno může přemíra předvánočního shonu. Usmívat se na ulici uprostřed bílého dne na bývalého smrtijeda!

Ať už tomu bylo jak chtělo, Draco měl přes den vskutku napilno, takže nezbývalo, než na botkách pro skřítky pracovat po nocích. Do dílny nemohl, seděl tedy u svého dřevěného stolu a stehoval.

Pravda, to co Draco dělal, nebylo až tak úplně nezištné – pro samou práci totiž Draco neměl ani chvilku, aby myslil na… anebo aby si představoval, že… inu, neměl ani chvilku na nic jiného, než na boty a na skřítky a možná na Vánoce, protože byl vánoční čas a Vánoce byly všude, kam se člověk podíval.

Nezáleželo na tom, jak moc byl Draco unavený – když konečně padl do postele a zavřel víčka, uviděl najednou Pottera s tím jeho pitomým úsměvem a pronikavě zelenýma očima a to bolelo víc, než když se kvůli znavenému zraku bodnul jehlou do prstu. Tak tedy Draco pracoval u svého kuchyňského stolu až dokud obloha nad východem nezačala blednout a ruce mu nesevřela křeč a on už ale opravdu nemohl déle pracovat. Teprve poté se odevzdaně odebral na kutě a snažil se nemyslit na věci, ve které si před tím odvažoval doufat. A stejně na ně myslil. Na těch pár dní, kdy se snění zdálo opodstatněné a život se tvářil spravedlivě a budoucnost vypadala, že by dokonce mohla být i lepší nežli dobrá.

**»»««**

Před tím než šel Draco v předvečer Vánoc spát, vyskládal na ponk šest malých balíčků svázaných stuhou. Ke každému byla přiložena malá kartička se jménem.

Druhého dne ráno, jakmile rozlepil oči a zamířil do dílny, zjistil, že tam nebyl sám. Čekala na něj Trilka, se svou růžovou károvanou zástěrkou a vyvalenýma očima – vypadala přesně tak, jak si ji Draco pamatoval. Seděla na stoličce a poněkud falešně si pobrukovala něco, co znělo jako Čarovánoční hody.

„Trilka a ostatní skřítci mu chtějí poděkovat za dárky,“ vysvětlila Trilka a seskočila ze stoličky. „Malenka a Šáblík a Šotka a opravdu všichni. Chtějí vyjádřit díky za nové boty.“ Trilka bezmála zářila štěstím, jak se obdivovala svým novým botkám. Měla je sice nazuté opačně, ale dlužno dodat, že i zástěrku měla zavázanou vzhůru nohama a ještě k tomu naruby, takže dost možná pro ni to právě tak mělo být.

Draco byl rád, že se jí botky líbily. Na ty její použil obzvláště pěkné stříbrné přezky. Pamatoval si, že se jí vždy líbily lesklé věci. Na stříbro pochopitelně použil speciální lektvar – nechtěl, aby si musila kdy polírovat vlastní boty. Ačkoliv domácí skřítek by to dost možná mohl považovat i za zábavu, těžko posoudit.

Každopádně Trilka měla úsměv od ucha k uchu, takže Draco usoudil, že udělal dobře. „Šťastné a veselé, Trilko.“

„Ano! Šťastné a veselé! Trilka a ostatní mu také přejí šťastné a veselé.“ Trilka se na něj zářivě usmála. „A teď mu Trilka bude zpívat vánoční písničku, jak on má rád.“

„Ach, ovšem. Děkuji, Trilko.“ Ostatně, neměl nic jiného na práci. Draco se tedy posadil na stoličku a poslouchal, jak Trilka spustila Čarokoledu. Držela ho při tom za ruku a trylkovala – přesně tak, jak si to Draco pamatoval z dětství.

„Tak co myslíš, že budeš chtít dělat, když jsi teď konečně volná?“ optal se Draco, jakmile Trilka dozpívala.

Trilka se jen zasmála. „Trilka už je přece dávno volná!“

„Dávno… cože?“

„Trilka a Šráfek a Šáblík a Malenka a všichni ostatní jsou teď domácími skřítky v Bradavicích! Oni tam pilně pracují! Všichni. Trilka krmí děti a Malence dali utírat prach a Šráfek dokonce někdy pomáhá na pozemcích. Ale oni jsou všichni svobodní skřítci!“ Trilka tím vypadala naprosto nadšená a Draco věděl, že to je u domácích skřítků velice neobvyklé. Nu, většina skřítků nemusila pracovat v domě, kde se usídlil Pán zla.

„Tak proč jste mi teda pomáhali?“

„Malý Draco Malfoy. On už není tak malý, ale skřítci ho sledují, jak dospěl a jak vyrábí boty. A Trilka slyšela, jak paní ředitelka říkala, že on potřebuje pomoc. Tak Trilka řekla Malence a všem ostatním, aby přišli, až budou děti spát ve svých postýlkách. A tak mu skřítci pomáhají vyrábět boty. Dávají veliký pozor, aby nic nerozbili! A tak mu pomáhají šít a stehovat.“

Draco nevěděl, co na to má říct. „Jsem… vy jste přišli, protože jste mi chtěli pomoci? Po tom všem co… Děkuji ti, Trilko. Ani si nezasloužím… zkrátka, mockrát děkuji.“

Trilka k němu přišla blíž a poplácalo ho po koleni. „On byl malý kluk. Zlobivý kluk, když tahal Trilku za vlasy a zaháněl Šáblíka do fontán. Ale malý kluk. Pán Lucius, on byl muž, který se choval jako malý kluk. To se Trilce vůbec nelíbilo. Ale oni už z něj nemusí mít strach, oni jsou všichni svobodní skřítci.“

„To máš pravdu.“ Draco nevěděl, co by jí na to řekl. „Každopádně ti moc děkuji. Všem vám děkuji. Za to, že jste i tak přišli.“

„Mohou oni přijít znovu? Aby mu zase někdy pomohli?“ zeptala se Trilka dychtivě. „Oni chtějí. Všichni chtějí někdy přijít. A všichni umí vyrábět krásné boty.“

„Ach. Nu, ovšem. Pokud budete chtít. To by bylo… milé. Děkuji.“

„Trilka už je teď ale starší skřítka. Někdy ji bolí ruce, když řeže a sešívá kůže. Ale Trilka umí hezky uklízet. Mohla by mu Trilka místo toho uklízet? Domek potřebuje, aby Trilka utírala prach.“

Draco jí věnoval úsměv. „Samozřejmě. Ale jen pokud mi zase někdy něco zazpíváš, když budeš chtít.“

Trilka se laskavě usmála a opět ho vzala za ruku. „Trilka mu už dávno zpívá. Každou noc zpívá malému Dracovi. On ji jen neslyší, protože už není vzhůru.“ Dříve, než se Draco stihnul zeptat, jaký typ kouzel skřítkové používali k tomu, aby boty každému vždy perfektně padnuly, stiskla ho Trilka krátce za ruku. „Veselé Vánoce,“ řekla a s mírným lupnutím se odmístila.

Takové bylo její svobodné rozhodnutí.

**»»««**

Později toho dne se Draco vydal na procházku přilehlými ulicemi.

Minul několik mudlovských kostelů, ve kterých zvonily zvony a někde i zpívali lidé. Bylo to krásné, usoudil Draco, a vždy se zastavil, aby si z ceremonií vyslechl tu kus a tu zase kousek.

Zpívání se mu líbilo více než vypravovaní. Nejvíce slyšel o nějakém novorozenci, který byl položen ovečkám do jeslí, ale proč by chtěly ovce sníst nemluvně mu zůstávalo záhadou. Nu a nad tím, jak tři mudrcové přinesli tomu nemluvněti dary, se musil opravdu usmát. Pošetilí mudlové, vůbec netušili, že když se během noci o zimním slunovratu do hrnce teplého mléka vmíchá proti směru hodinových ručiček kadidlo a myrha, dítě nedostane koliku.

Obchody, které Draco míjel, byly potemnělé kvůli svátkům a ani v parku nikdo nebyl. Den to byl mrazivý a obloha byla ocelově šedá. Draco se na chvíli usadil na lavičku v parku a zůstal tam, až dokud ho prsty i přes hřejivá kouzla nezábly. Konečně se i on rozhodnul jít domů. Cestou z parku si ještě utrhnul malou větvičku z borovice, aby si ji mohl doma nazdobit.

Trocha sentimentálnosti k Vánocům patřila, dokonce i podle Draca. Draco si po cestě přivoněl k větvičce a vdechnul tu dřevitě zemitou vůni. Vždycky mívali doma na svátky stromek, když byl Draco malý. A Bradavice bývaly vyzdobené snad už od samého začátku prosince.

Po příchodu domů si dal větvičku na stůl a začal připravovat večeři. Nebylo to sice takové hodování, jako měli skoro všichni ostatní, ale přeci jen to bylo lepší než za uplynulá léta. Naštěstí to tentokrát nebyl jeho obvyklý vývar a dokonce se včera i zastavil v pekařství na konci ulice a koupil si dva malé kousky vánočního cukroví coby moučník. Nikdo v pekařství na něj nevzhlížel. Ani ho neodmítli s tím, že smrtijedi si cukroví nezaslouží.

Ještě štěstí, že byl Draco nedávno znovu přesvědčen o tom, jak pošetilé je dělat si naděje, protože jinak by byl v pokušení nadějí přímo překypovat.

**»»««**

Draco usedl do židle a položil si ruce na břicho. I když ho pořádně vyvalil, zůstávalo v podstatě ploché. Alespoň už nebylo propadlé a do příštích Vánoc by se snad mohlo i trochu zakulatit, když bude stále tak dobře jíst.

Draco mávnul hůlkou a kuchyně se začala patřičně uklízet. Když bylo vše hotovo, Draco přešel ke krbu a zadumaně se zahleděl do hořícího ohně. Tu pojednou Draco podlehl nečekanému vrtochu, ulehl na zem, mávnutím hůlky si přivolal polštářek a stočil se na něj před krbem.

Nebylo to příliš pohodlné a neužíval si to ani zdaleka tak, jak si to pamatoval. Navíc si připadal si poněkud hloupě, takže se raději znovu posadil. Přemítal, kolik párů bot by musil prodat, než by si byl sám před sebou s to obhájit koupi lahve starorežné. Určitě to bylo tou starorežnou, že si Draco tak užíval čas strávený na zemi u krbu, jak tak pozoroval mihotavé plameny. Ačkoliv mu tehdy Potter poněkud clonil výhled.

Draco si povzdychnul. Byly to ty nejlepší Vánoce, jaké za poslední roky zažil. Byl na pěkné vycházce, slyšel sborový zpěv a domov mu voněl jehličím. Nemusil pracovat, dopřál si totiž celý den volna, a dokonce mu Trilka zazpívala Čarokoledu, jako když byl malý. A Merlin věděl, že žaludek měl Draco krásně plný.

Ale přesto mu něco…

Zčistajasna se ozval nějaký zvuk, který upoutal Dracovu pozornost a přerušil tok jeho myšlenek. Draco naklonil hlavu ku straně. _Jako by se to ozývalo z dílny. Že by někdo klepal?_ Draco nejspíš zapomněl nastavit ochranná kouzla, když se vrátil domů.

Jenže… na Vánoce bylo přeci všechno zavřené. Dozajista by si nikdo v takovouto hodinu nechtěl kupovat boty. Trilka a ostatní skřítci by se jednoduše přemístili dovnitř a zase ven. A nikdo jiný k němu nikdy nechodil.

I když, někdo by se možná přeci jen našel.

Draco ztěžka polknul, zadržel dech a zaposlouchal se.

Teď! A znovu! Další zaťukání.

Pomalu, velice pomalu, se Draco vyškrábal na nohy a pak se přinutil lenivým krokem dojít ke dveřím dílny a projít až do prodejny. Po celou dobu upíral zraky k podlaze. Odmítal vzhlédnout. Odmítal vzhlédnout a uvidět prosklenou výlohou toho, kdo doopravdy stál u dveří.

Ještě ne.

Neboť každý moment, kdy se nepodíval, znamenal chvíli, kdy v něm mohl ten hřejivý zámotek tepla růst, kdy se mu celým tělem mohla rozlévat naděje tak, jak ani nevěděl, že je to možné.

Jak jen si přál, aby to byl Potter. Pochopitelně, že se na toho pitomce stále hněval, protože Draca nevyslyšel, protože si nenechal nic vysvětlit a usmyslil si o Dracovi jen to nejhorší. Ale i přesto si vroucně přál, aby to byl Potter. Obával se, že jakmile vzhlédne, vezmou veškeré jeho naděje za své.

Už byl skoro u vstupních dveří a stále se ještě nepodíval.

Znovu se ozvalo zaklepání. Jemnější, neuspěchané.

„Pustíš mě dál?“

Draco si nemohl pomoci – oči mu zjihly, když uslyšel ten hlas. Málem zavrávoral a spěšně se opřel o zárubeň. Od kdy se stávalo, že by Draco Malfoy dostal to, v co bytostně doufal? Ale ten hlas… to byl přece…

„Prosím?“

Draco přikývnul, ale dveře odmykal velmi, velmi pomalu. Stále ještě nevzhlédl od podlahy. Ještě ne.

Do zorného pole mu vstoupily dvě tmavošedivé botky se stříbrnými přezkami. Byly celé obalené blátem a tajícím sněhem, ale Draco si nepřál nic jiného, než aby tu byly a špinily mu nablýskanou podlahu krámku.

„Draco, mě to tak mrzí. Myslel jsem si, že jsi – no, ale to je jedno, co jsem si myslel, neměl jsem pravdu. Měl jsem tě nechat mi to vysvětlit.“

Draco znovu přikývnul a odkašlal si. „Ano. Ano, to jsi měl.“

„McGonagallová mi to řekla, když jsem se dneska odpoledne u ní zastavil, abych jí popřál pěkné svátky. Řekla mi to všechno. Včetně toho, co jsi pro ty skřítky chtěl udělat. No a mě došlo, jaký jsem byl idiot, když jsem si myslel, že je nutíš pracovat na dvě směny nebo tak a že to pak vydáváš za svoje dílo – já jenom, nedávalo to smysl – hele Draco, prostě se ti omlouvám. U Merlina, mě to omlouvání ale fakt nejde.“

Draco svrašti obočí, ale konečně pozvedl hlavu a zachytil pohled Harryho zelených očí. „Za posledních sedm let jsem neudělal jedinou špatnou věc. A věř mi, že pokušení bylo veliké, především když mě někdo odmítnul obsloužit anebo mi plivl do tváře, protože jsem prostě prošel okolo. Ale já jsem nic zlého neudělal a přesto mi nikdo nevěří, že jsem se změnil.“

„To není pravda. Já ti věřím. Vážně! Jen… já nevím. Choval jsem se jako pitomec. Nevím, co mě to popadlo. Ale věří ti i ostatní. Třeba McGonagallová, ta ví, jak to je. A taky tví domácí skřítci. A i další lidé, i těm to pomalu dochází. Neville mi posledně říkal, že když se tu zastavil, působil jsi tak nějak jinak. Myslím, že jsme všichni dospěli anebo na tom aspoň pracujeme, a všichni se měníme. Mě dělá pořád problémy nejdřív myslet a až potom jednat. A asi si taky nikdy nevzpomenu, že se mám podívat, jestli nemám pomačkané oblečení, ale aspoň se snažím. A lidé uvidí, že i ty jsi jiný než dřív.“

„Možná. Nuže tedy, omluva přijata, Pottere. Nezapomeň za sebou zavřít dveře, jak budeš odcházet.“ Draco se odvrátil. Harry se určitě chtěl jen omluvit a teď, když to ze sebe dostal a ulevilo se mu, může si bez výčitek svědomí užívat zbytku svátků.

„Ale… aha, no. Tak jo.“

Draco uslyšel, jak se dveře opět otevřely, ale když je neuslyšel zaklapnout, po chvíli se otočil. Harry tam stále stál a hryzal se do rtu. „Jen jsem chtěl… chtěl jsem ti popřát pěkné svátky.“

Draco dlouze vydechl. „Pěkné svátky.“

„Ehm, jo. Dík, no já. Asi bych měl…“ Harry svraštil čelo. „Moment. Teď už ale jsme přátelé, že jo?“

„Nu, patrně ano, jsme.“

Harry opět vkročil dovnitř a spěšně za sebou zavřel dveře. Svižnými kroky zamířil k Dracovi. „To je dobře,“ řekl, a pevně Draca obejmul. „Šťasné a veselé, Draco,“ šeptnul.

„Šťasné a veselé, Harry,“ odpověděl Draco tiše.

Harry ho stále svíral v náručí, a tak když Draco ucítil na krku Harryho jemný dech, mírně se pootočil. To hřejivé teplo bylo opojné.

Harryho tváře byly zčervenalé a jeho oči svítivě jasné. A jeho rty… inu, ty byly opět rozpraskané.

I tak je Draco políbil.

A Harry mu polibek opětoval.

**»»««**


End file.
